Sword of Nibelheim
by Beeria
Summary: [Today, the old Gods die with them]Based on film Sword of Xanten Aerith x Cloud. Complete!
1. Prologue

Well, with "For the Love of Midgar" finished and "Sail Away With Me" and "No Promises" nearly finished I wanted to write something new. This is based on the film "Sword of Xanten" (Awesome movie lol) and of course, I've changed a few things to make it a bit more mine. Enjoy.

Title: Sword of Nibelheim

Author: Beeria

Pairings: Cloud x Aerith/Cloud x Tifa/Vincent x Yuffie

Summary: A Prince, at the age of eight, watches his parents' be murdered and after drifting down a river he cannot remember anything. Ten years later, he follows a meteor to where it crashes to the ground. There, he meets Aerith, Queen of the Cetra who he eventually falls in love with. The problem is, Princess Tifa is desperate to have his love, at any cost.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot despite wishing it when I blew out my birthday cake candles : (

Prologue

* * *

He was not sure what had awakened him but he had a feeling that it was something to do with the sickening feeling in his stomach. His room was dimly lit and he could see that the candle on his bedside table was slowly dying. He thought, as he lay silently in his bed that he could hear something outside but he tried to ignore it. He scrunched up his eyes and turned over, determined to get back to sleep.

But then, his curiosity kicked in and he wondered what could be making such a noise at such a late hour. He lifted his blankets off him and shivered as the cold hit his skin. He rolled over and placed a bare foot on the wooden floor, one after the other before standing still for a moment as he caught his reflection. His blue eyes were wide with fear but also excitement and his blond hair was messy from sleeping. He turned around and crept towards his door, his feet making a slapping sound on the floor.

When he stepped onto the carpet of the corridor, he stopped again and looked each way. He turned right and came to a long spiral of stone steps. The candle torches were dim but he could see fine because they were close together. Slowly, he began to ascend them, ignoring the feeling of cold stone against his bare skin. Up and up he climbed, determined to reach the top and find out what was troubling him. The stairs turned at the top and he was faced with a large oak door.

He stared at it carefully knowing that it was his last chance to turn around. But something in his mind was urging him on. Something in his mind was telling him to walk through that door onto the highest turret of his family's palace. As if in slow motion, he saw his hand reach out in front of him and clasp around the cool metal handle. With a small squeak, he pushed it down and nudged the door open.

He looked around carefully, his eyes trying to adapt to the dark. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary at all. He was about to shut the door and go back to his room when he suddenly had an urge to walk to the edge of the turret and look over onto the courtyard below. He stepped out and quietly shut the door behind him before he walked towards the stone walls.

What he saw made his eyes grow wide and his hair stand on end. Right below him, in the courtyard of his father's castle a battle was going on. The Prince gripped the wall in fear as he watched, desperately hoping that the cries of pain and the clash of metal was just a nightmare and he would wake up in a second, warm in his bed. He closed his eyes, hoping that it really was just a dream but when he opened them he was far from relieved. Suddenly, a thud caught his ears and he turned his head and gasped as he saw a ladder leaning against the wall. But that wasn't the only thing terrifying the royal heir. It was the fact that a silver haired man was climbing up it, his smirking green eyes fixed on the boy.

The Prince jumped back and screamed immediately as he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Hush Cloud." Came a command from a voice he was all too relieved to hear. He turned and threw his arms around his father's waist, sobbing uncontrollably. There was another set of footsteps approaching but Cloud noticed how his father wasn't getting ready to attack. Slowly he moved his head to see and sighed in relief as his mother ran up to them.

"Jessie, you take Cloud and go." The King commanded. Jessie took Cloud's hand tightly before she lifted him up, his head resting on her shoulder. For a moment, she hesitated.

"Zack…" She began but he wasn't having any of it.

"I said go!" He hissed. Jessie nodded slightly before she turned and ran back into the palace. Cloud clung tightly to his mother as she raced down the stone steps and into the corridor. He shut his eyes again but this time to stop the tears of fear from falling. He opened them again when he felt the cold night air on his skin once more. His mother was running across the courtyard to where one of the soldiers was waiting by the gates.

Cloud peered up at the highest turret and watched as the silver-haired man leapt over the wall. Immediately, Cloud's father reacted and raised his sword to fight. As the swords clashed, Cloud looked down, not wanting to see the outcome. He looked up once more and immediately wished he hadn't. Another silver-haired man, who had shorter hair than the other, had come up behind Zack, taking advantage of the fact that he was busy with the other. Cloud watched in horror as the second man plunged his sword into Zack and the scream of pain that ripped from his father's mouth ripped his ears. He wasn't sure which had been louder, his father's scream of pain, his mother's cry of anguish or the laughter of the two silver-haired men.

"Me and my brothers always work together." The longer haired one cried out for everyone to hear. The soldier at the gates rushed forward and grabbed Jessie's arm, taking her by surprise.

"My Lady, we should go." He whispered urgently, ushering her quickly through the gates.

* * *

As they ran across the field, his mother sobbed continuously. Cloud was too shocked to do anything but cling to her, his eyes wide from the scene that kept replaying in his mind. His head was on his mother's shoulder, facing the opposite direction and in the distance he could see his home, his Nibelheim growing further and further away. They came to a sudden halt as the Prince moved his head away from the disappearing city of his birth. What he saw immediately made him feel sick. His mother's grip tightened a little around him as they crouched down. Cloud's breathing grew quick as he stared at the men around the fire.

The light from the fire only half-illuminated them but this made them all the scarier in his opinion. There were over a dozen from what he could guess and he could not help but feel that it was hopeless to run anymore. Especially since another silver-haired man seemed to be the leader of the small group. He looked a lot like the man who had climbed the ladder at the palace except his hair was a little shorter and his face a little paler. He was dangling an arrow in between his fingers, his bow lying by his feet.

The soldier who had led them from the palace, signalled for them to move and Jessie began crawling as quietly and quickly as she could. Cloud glanced once more across the campfire and saw the silver-haired man's eyes look up slowly, the arrow still moving between his fingers as a smirk moved across his lips. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he felt cold water splash onto his body as his mother leapt into the river and began swimming as fast as she could while she kept a hold of Cloud.

The whistling sound cut through the air as the arrows flew across the bank, aimed at the three people in the river. The soldier was hit first, dying instantly. As cold as it seemed, the Queen had no choice but to ignore him. She had to save her son. She grabbed a large plank of wood and placed Cloud on it. He turned to see if she was mounting too but he could only stare in shock and horror as his mother's body drifted away, three arrows showing from her back.

* * *

The man stopped pulling the anchor up as a large plank of wood came into his view. It was gently drifting down the river but that wasn't what had caught his attention. There was something lying still on top of it and as it came closer, he realised it was a small child, a little boy. He grabbed the oars of his boat and quickly made his way towards the wood. He reached over the edge, grabbing the plank and guiding it to his boat. The movement caused the boy to stir and open his blue eyes. The man grabbed the child under the arms and lifted him into his boat.

"What happened lad? What are you doing floating down the river?" He asked. The boy looked up at him, his eyes filled with confusion as a small frown appeared on his face.

"I don't know." He replied, looking into the man's face. The blonde-haired boy noticed the man raise an eyebrow and tried again to search his memory. Nothing.

"I don't remember."

* * *


	2. As Time Goes By

_**As Time Goes By**_

* * *

The crisp winter morning was chilly but nonetheless, a man appeared dressed in a long sleeved shirt and matching black trousers but that was all, not even a pair of shoes clothed his feet. As he emerged from the small, wooden house, he took a breath of the fresh air, closing his eyes for a moment. Every morning he was thankful for the Gods for letting him stay in such a beautiful place with no trouble. He frowned at that thought. He knew he had not lived here all his life and that Cid, the man who had raised him was not his father. He didn't know how he knew, but there was something in his mind telling him.

He sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He had some work he had to do. He walked across the dusty ground to where his tools stood in a standing bag. Beside the bag was a long, thin plank of wood suspended by two short, thick planks. The blond had made it himself. He grabbed a long piece of metal from the bag and held it up, staring at it with a frown. He put it down and turned around, bending down to gather some wood. He crouched down next to it, his eyes closed and hands clasped together. A burst of orange light erupted from his hands, streaking from his hands and lighting the wood into a roaring fire within seconds. The man stood a satisfied expression on his face. Once more, he reached for the metal and slowly placed it over the fire, softening it.

Cid was sitting in a rocking chair, fingers clasped around a cigarette while the younger man continued his work. Cid glanced at him with a small smile.

"Is that you working again, Eric?" He asked. Eric looked up at him and grinned.

"You know how much I love my work Father." He replied before he grabbed the hammer and started wielding the sword into shape.

"You're a fine blacksmith, that's for sure." Eric didn't look back again when he replied.

"I'm only a fine blacksmith because I know how to use the swords I make."

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and they caught the river, glinting in the weak winter light. For a moment, he was captivated. The river seemed almost magical whenever light sparkled on it. Like something out of a fairy tale.

"Well don't slack off now." Cid said suddenly with a hint of amusement. Eric raised an eyebrow and turned his face so his father could see. He did, however, return to his work.

The sound of a chocobo 'warking' caught both Cid and Eric's attention and they glanced up to see two men galloping towards them upon black chocobos. Eric frowned; not liking the look of him but Cid appeared and placed his hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Eric got the hint and set back to work as the men dismounted.

"Is this the home of Cid the weapon seller?" The taller one asked. Cid looked him up and down as he took a long draw from his cigarette.

"It is." He replied eventually.

"You are to give us weapons, as many as you can spare." The man continued. Cid sighed and rubbed his forehead, slowly shaking his head.

"Sorry, can't do it. I have none to spare." He explained. He had not noticed the smaller, larger one had moved around him to the door until he spoke.

"So what are all these then?" He asked, causing Cid to jump slightly and turn to him. He frowned as he stamped out his cigarette.

"I wouldn't touch those." He advised. "They are for King Rufus of Midgar." The black-haired one raised an eyebrow before he gave a sound of irritation.

"We couldn't care less about King Rufus, right Wedge?" He addressed the other. Wedge smirked slightly.

"Biggs hates him with a passion." Wedge explained as he walked into the door.

It was when he heard the door close that Eric dropped his hammer and entered the work shed through the other door. He stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"My father said not to touch those." He warned slowly as the man reached for him. The other jumped at Eric's presence but soon relaced when he saw Eric was weaponless. The door next to Eric gave a large crash as it was burst through, automatically bringing the blacksmith face-to-face with Biggs.

Biggs raised his sword and brought it down but Eric dropped to the floor and rolled across it. Wedge grabbed one of the swords from Rufus' pile as Eric grabbed the rope that held another pile. Standing on his feet, he pulled and the swords clattered to the ground. Instantly, he picked one up and stood ready.

Wedge was first to attack, charging across the room. Eric sidestepped and brought there weapons together with a clang. Wedge moved again, aiming for Eric's head but the blacksmith blocked it while giving the man a strong kick in the stomach. Wedge doubled over, dropping his weapon.

Eric turned on his heel and immediately blocked Biggs' attack. Biggs was a lot stronger than Wedge though and was soon driving Eric back. The blond snarled a little as he tried to move his weapon. As his back hit the wall, Biggs leaned over him. Eric smirked at the stupidity of the man and quickly brought his knee up hard into Biggs' groin. The man's eyes went wide as he moved away, howling in pain. Eric gave both a look of disgust before he started kicking them out of the shed.

Cid looked up when he heard groaning and stood with his hands on his hips. Eric forced the men to their feet and shoved them towards their chocobos.

"No weapons for sale today. Come back another time." He sneered. The men quickly mounted their chocobos and were gone in a flash. Cid turned to his son.

"That took you longer than usual." He stated. Eric laughed slightly.

"Normally it's just one guy who's either old or fat." He replied as he went back to work. Cid stretched, wincing as his back cracked.

"I think I'll go and lie down for a bit, are you nearly done?"

"Yes. I'll be in soon." Eric answered, putting his finished sword into a new bag.

"Remember to put the fire out." His father said as he disappeared. Eric sighed as he checked everything was where it should be before he grabbed the bucket and headed to the river.

* * *

The sea was unusually calm today as the small ship continued sailing. It was gliding along down a wide river and on the left was the edge of the land. They could easily land if they wanted to but they had orders from their queen to keep travelling this way.

Down in the cabins in a small room at the end of the corridor, two brunette women sat cross-legged on the floor with a plate in front of them. One was dressed in a long pink gown, the material showing her status as royalty. Her hair was slightly longer than the other's was and her green eyes sparkled with mystery and wisdom. She bit her fingernail in a bored manner as she waited for her maid to do her task. The older woman shook her hand causing whatever was held inside them to smack against each other. The green-eyed one lowered her hand as the other opened her fist and let the contents fall.

White rectangular stones landed all over the plate, different pictures showing on the surface. The older woman looked up into puzzled green eyes.

"What do they mean Elmyra?" She asked, edging closer and peering again at the pictures on the stones. Elmyra moved them around with the tip of her finger.

"Queen Aerith, you must keep travelling down this river we are on. When we land make camp. Keep watch on the sky and when fire falls from it, ride into the forest. There you will meet your fate."

"What fate?" Aerith questioned with a frown.

"The one that you shall be with is the one who will best you in battle." Elmyra replied calmly. Aerith looked up slowly, meeting her maid's eyes.

"Nobody has ever won against me before." She breathed. It was true, Aerith may have had the appearance of being delicate but she used that to her advantage. Elmyra smiled.

"Because you have not met the one yet." Aerith sighed and stood up, grabbing her thick fur coat and wrapping it around her. She needed fresh air to think.

She walked up the stairs at a reasonable fast pace and opened the door, immediately greeted by cold wind. Though she shivered, the air was not nearly as cold as what it was on the Northern Continent. The men greeted her pleasantly as she walked across the deck. She stopped at the edge of the ship and gazed out at the landscape.

As her eyes glanced across the land, they caught sight of a young blond-haired man crouching at the river, filling a metal bucket with water. Slowly he lifted his head and she could see from the angle it was that he was looking at her. She held her gaze for a moment, studying him closely. He lifted the bucket slowly, eyes still fixed on her until he snapped out of his thoughts and turned back up the path. Aerith unconsciously took a deep breath as she watched him before her eyes caught another site.

"We will land here." She ordered her men as she stared at the huge forest. The sailor nodded and passed the command around. Aerith glanced at the sky and felt butterflies in her stomach. When would the fires fall from the sky? Who would best her in battle? She stepped off the boat onto the soft sand of the bank and looked around. However long it took, she was sure she could live for a while in this beautiful landscape.

* * *


	3. The Spark That Lit the Fire

Okay, in the movie, they only meet once and then fall in love, which just doesn't happen so I've made it that they've met over a period of two weeks…that's all.

_**The Spark That Lit the Fire**_

* * *

That night, Eric sat with his father under the stars. They were silent most of the time, just enjoying the peaceful air. His father smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"Do you know what's up there Eric?" He asked. The younger man glanced at his father.

"The stars." He stated simply. Cid laughed.

"No, beyond the stars there is a place of the Gods, the Promised Land."

"I never really understood the Gods." Eric said, staring at all the sparkling dots that littered the sky.

"Well, the Cetra ways tell us that Holy is the mightiest of all. Then there are the less powerful ones such as Shiva, the ice Goddess and Ifrait the fire God. There are different Gods for different things."

"Christians say that there is only one God and he is forgiving." Eric replied. His father scoffed. Eric had long known of his father's hate towards Christianity. He was a firm believer in the old, Cetra ways of the world and was disgusted that so many people had turned to the new ways.

"Christians know nothing." He answered coldly. Eric took the hint and changed the subject away from the new faith.

"So, if there are Gods, how do we know they are real?" He asked. Cid seemed pleased with the question as he sat up with a big grin.

"They send us signs." He explained. "They choose the fate of us all and they use us to pass the message of their existence."

"How do we read the signs we are given?" Eric continued. "What if we read them wrong?"

"They make them obvious enough but only to the person it is meant for." Cid replied, a hint of pride in his voice from his knowledge.

A moment of silence passed before Eric's eyes widened. There seemed to be a ball of fire streaking across the sky and heading towards the forest. He stood up, staring at it in awe.

"Fire is falling from the sky." He said aloud. Cid stood up also.

"Ifrait has given a message." He explained. Eric glanced at his father and then at the forest. Without warning, he started running for it.

"Where are you going?" Cid cried.

"To investigate." Came the hurried response.

* * *

Aerith looked up as the sky lit up. She stood quickly on her feet and took a breath at the sight. She watched as the ball of fire landed in the forest. She pulled her hood up around her head and untied her golden chocobo before she hurried out. Elmyra rushed out of the tent in time to see the Queen race into the forest and a small smile graced her face. This was the night.

* * *

Eric stopped as he approached a large crater. He looked around but could not see anything that had been set alight by the fire. Slowly, he walked towards it and stopped again. The forest was unusually quiet tonight not even an owl hooting or a fox stalking across the ground. He frowned and looked around again. It was then that he saw a golden chocobo and its rider, who dressed in black and their face hidden by a hood approaching the crater fast. Thinking quickly, he hid behind a tree, his fingertips brushing the handle of his sword that he carried in his pocket. He heard boots landing on the ground and pressed himself right against the trunk. He needed to get himself the greatest advantage.

As he heard the footsteps coming his way, he unsheathed his sword as quietly as possible, and waited. One more step from the rider and he leapt out. He was caught by surprise to find that they were already prepared and their weapons clashed. He moved his sword around and tried to attack from the other side but again was blocked. Thinking quickly, he kept battering the sword against the silver rod, driving the other back. The intruder suddenly moved the rod and sidestepped Eric's attack while aiming their own at his head. He ducked out of the way and the rider took the advantage and kicked him down. Eric grabbed their leg and pulled them down too. As they let out a cry of surprise, he thought that it was a female's voice. He pushed his body up, rolled their bodies so he was on top, pinning the other securely underneath him despite their struggles, and forcefully removed the hood.

His thoughts were right. The woman stared up at him with wide green eyes, her breathing deep as she lay on the ground. Slowly, he moved off, freeing her but she lay still for a moment. Eric pushed his hair back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I thought you were another thief or murderer heading for the village." Her eyes turned to him, a new emotion burning in them. A look of awe. The woman sat up, her eyes never leaving his face.  
"Do you believe in destiny?" She asked. Eric frowned at the question. He had wrestled her to the ground and she asks him that question of all things? She did not even say his apology was accepted. Eric shrugged in answer of the question. The woman smiled slightly.

"You beat me in battle." She said, changing the subject suddenly. Eric blinked and shrugged again.

"I just wrestled you down." He started to argue but the shock and awe were still evident in her eyes.

"No one has ever done that before." She breathed. When she saw Eric's frown of confusion she continued speaking. "My maid read the ancient stones." She explained. "They said that I was to follow the fire that fell from the sky into the forest and there, I would find my destiny. The one who I was meant to be with."

"That meteor lit up the sky, the whole village would have seen it." Eric countered. The woman's smile grew.

"The only ones here are you and me." She replied softly. Eric looked around and his eyes fell on a raven that was staring at him. He had the feeling that it was spying on him.

"Don't pay any attention to him." The woman laughed, noticing where his gaze was. "My raven follows me to protect me and deliver messages. Do not fear him." Eric turned to her again and stared at how the moonlight illuminated her face in an almost angelic light and the way that it made her eyes seem more bright, more…magical.

He turned away from her, slightly embarrassed that he had been studying her so thoroughly. She stood and walked over to him, grabbing his arm gently, and turning him towards her.

"I shall be here for a while." She began. "I believe that I was meant to meet you here, just as the stones had said. The question now is, do you want to meet again?" He stared into her eyes, immediately lost in them. He had been around woman before, but none had captivated him like the one before him now. He nodded slightly and she smiled.

"I shall meet you here again tomorrow night then." She whispered before she walked across to her chocobo. Eric looked up as the raven flew past his head, frowning slightly. He really felt intimidated by it. Realising, that his father would be worrying, he turned and headed back home.

* * *

Eric waited for the stars to come out before he ran back to the crater in the forest. It was silent and there was no sign of the woman from last night. Had it been a dream? As he thought this, he saw the chocobo approaching, the rider dressed in black once more. As they dismounted and pulled off their hood, he saw it was her.

"You never told me your name." He stated. She smiled.

"I'm Aerith." She answered in her angelic voice. "And yours?" Eric faltered for a moment.

"Eric." He said eventually, though he knew that Cid had named him that when he had found him floating down the river. He had no idea what his name was before that.

"You had to think about it there, do you not know your name?" She teased but he detected a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I have been called Eric ever since I was rescued as I floated down a river. What happened before that and who I used to be, I do not know." She didn't seem upset or confused by the revelation, which Eric was puzzled by.

"Do not worry Eric. I'm sure the Gods will help you remember when the time is right." That comment had caught his attention.

"You are a believer of the Cetra ways?" He asked. She tilted her head to the side, a playful grin on her face.

"Indeed." She replied with a slight nod. He smiled a little, surprised to find someone who still believed in the old ways. They spent the night talking about the Cetra ways and their hometowns. Aerith said that she came from the Northern Continent but didn't mention that she was the Queen. She would tell him when the time was right.

* * *

Every night, at the crater they would meet and spend the night together. Two weeks since their first meeting, they were again at the crater. Eric was leaning against a tree; Aerith had her head lying on his shoulder contently.

"I have to go back to the Northern Continent tomorrow." She whispered softly, the sadness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Eric. He turned to her, shocked by the revelation.

"What's the hurry? You've been away for over two weeks, why worry over a few more days?" He countered. She sighed and removed herself from his body with a shake of her head.

"They can only go so long without their Queen." She revealed at last and turned her head to see his reaction. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at her.

"You're the Queen of the Northern Continent?" He croaked in surprise.

"Yes, why? Does it make a difference?" She asked with a slight frown. Eric was silent for a moment but then shook his head.

"No," He replied. "Not to how I feel about you." She smiled flirtatiously as she locked eyes with him.

"And how do you feel about me?" She enquired softly. Without warning, Eric leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, locking her into a passionate kiss. She immediately responded, her hands weaving through his blond hair as she moved back to lie on the ground. He responded immediately, climbing on top of her and engaging her into a kiss again as their passion grew.

* * *

Eric awoke as the sun was rising and looked down to see he had a coat covering him. He turned his head to see Aerith sitting in her pink dress under the tree. She smiled when she saw he was awake and he sat up.

"I'm going with you." He declared. Her smile grew but she gently shook her head.

"No Eric," She sighed. "You must stay here and figure out your past. You must find out who you really are."

"But I love you." He cried.

"You told me that my status as Queen didn't make a difference to how you feel." She said. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did."

"Good." She replied in barely a whisper. "Because I will love you forever. Your past does not change that but I want you to know who you are. You need to know." She stood up and untied her chocobo.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. She stopped fiddling with the rope and turned back to him.

"Of course you will." She answered. "When you know your past and who you are, then you can come to the Northern Continent."

"You will wait for me?" He said in disbelief. She smiled.

"Even if it took you a thousand years." She replied as she mounted the chocobo. "You can give me my coat back then." She added.

"Aerith," He began but couldn't find the words. She nodded in understanding, knowing he didn't need words.

"Goodbye." She said as she turned the creature around. "Cloud." She added in the softest voice possible, knowing he wouldn't hear it.

* * *


	4. A Few Plans

_**A Few Plans**_

* * *

Cid stared in confusion as he saw Eric emerge from the forest with a large chunk of rock. He scratched the back of his head and walked over to him. 

"Where have you been?" He asked. Eric looked up and blinked as if noticing him for the first time. Cid's eyes wandered to the large rock.

"What's that?" Eric sighed.

"It's from a meteor. The one that Ifrait sent." He answered. Cid frowned.

"That was two weeks ago. Why are you still going there?" Eric sighed again as he glanced back at the forest.

"I met a woman." He replied. "She appeared on the night that the meteor fell." Cid raised an eyebrow.

"A woman huh?" He teased with a small smirk. Eric smiled back a little.

"She was amazing. She had this brown hair like the earth and eyes like emeralds."

"Sounds like she's a pretty one." His father commented as he turned around to the piles of swords by the smithy. "So when are you seeing her again?" He asked as he stated putting the weapons in the sacks. Eric watched his father for a moment and didn't reply. Cid stopped what he was doing but didn't turn around, he was waiting for Eric to continue.

"I don't think I will." He said eventually.

"But you sound like you're in love." Cid argued.

"I am." Eric assured him quickly. "But…she's a Queen. How can I be with her?"

"There are many tales of blacksmiths who became King you know." His father said with a small pat on the shoulder.

Eric nodded and stared at the river, watching as it glistened in the light. He frowned a little, remembering Aerith's words.

"_**You need to find out." **_

He turned back to his father who was back to sorting out the weapons.

"Father take me on your trip to Midgar this year." He said suddenly. Cid turned to him.

"Why?" Eric stared again at the river and sighed.

"Maybe the river holds an answer to what happened before and who I was?"

"It never bothered you before." His father replied with a small frown. Eric looked up at him.

"It never really mattered before. Now, I feel that I must know." Cid nodded in understanding.

"If that's what you want." He replied. "What's the rock for then?"

"I'm going to make my own sword using it." He answered with a bright smile. Cid laughed a little.

"Well, you deserve your own weapon after making so many." He said. "Now, if you're going on this journey with me then you can help me pack."

* * *

On a continent on the other side of the sea, a small greasy-haired man scurried across the ground. His eyes were a dark black colour, scanning the place suspiciously. His head snapped up suddenly as he heard a chocobo's footsteps galloping towards him and as he turned, he saw the black chocobo and the rider. He smirked as he saw the silver-haired man with piercing green eyes. The rider dismounted and stared at the man before him. 

"Hojo." He greeted eventually. Hojo's smirk grew.

"Lord Sephiroth." He responded. Sephiroth sighed as he leaned against a tree, a bored expression painted across his face.

"I see you have not changed." He stated, looking Hojo up and down. Hojo sniggered a little.

"Nor have you." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed again.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked eventually.

"Bahamut has awakened." He explained. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, willing Hojo to continue, which he did. "You must convince the King to take his best men and kill the dragon." Sephiroth snorted.

"Why would I risk my life and theirs? I care nothing for the dragon."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what it was guarding." Hojo replied teasingly.

"Go on," Sephiroth urged eventually.

"Materia." Hojo breathed. "More materia than you have ever seen in your life." Sephiroth suddenly laughed.

"So this is how you waste the mortal curse they put on you. You dream of getting the materia that was responsible for your downfall." He said with a small smirk.

"That's funny."

"It would drive you crazy also my son." Hojo replied coldly. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he turned to Hojo with a snarl.

"Don't ever call me that!" He cried. Hojo ignored it and carried on.

"Will you destroy the dragon then?"

"Materia would be useful." Sephiroth contemplated aloud. Slowly he raised his eyes to Hojo. "What's in it for you?"

"I want half the materia." Hojo stated simply. Sephiroth scoffed but nodded.

"Fine, I'm sure there will be plenty anyway." He sighed as he mounted his chocobo.

* * *

The ship travelled down the river slowly and Eric took the opportunity to look over the land. The forest and the smithy were just little dots in the distance now and before them was the open sea. As his eyes glanced across the landscape, he frowned at a sight. The remains of what seemed to be a small village but he could see that it had been newly set alight. 

"Father." He called. Cid walked up beside him and knitted his brows. Eric turned to him. "Is it a war?" He asked. Cid nodded slowly.

"It sure looks like it, but who is the enemy?" He replied. "King Rufus has been at peace with the Saxons for a long time." Eric stared at the village and saw flashes in his mind.

_

* * *

The whistling sound cut through the air as the arrows flew across the bank _

_A woman drifted away,_ three_ arrows showing from her back._

* * *

"What's wrong son?" Cid asked. Eric snapped out of his thoughts and gave a reassuring grin. 

"Nothing Father." He replied.

"Good, we'll be in Midgar soon." Eric nodded to show he had heard and turned back to the village. It seemed the river really did have some answers. If only he knew, who the woman was and why they were in the river.

* * *


	5. Midgar

_**Midgar**_

* * *

Midgar could be seen from the river, so close it almost seemed it was built on it. Inside the city, the palace stood exactly in the centre. King Rufus, his brother Vincent and the Princess Tifa were the royal family and Tifa was beautiful. The guards often went to battle claiming they were giving their lives to her. But Tifa was not interested, she knew that her soul mate would come and it was not any of these.

On the highest turret, Prince Vincent and Tifa were standing with hawks. Behind them, was Tifa's lady in waiting, Yuffie. Tifa giggled as the hawk's feathers tickled her face before she moved her arm and let it fly away. She covered her eyes with her hand to watch it, giving a small squeal of delight. Yuffie tilted her head to the side to watch it also. Vincent smirked and moved his own arm.

The hawk took off immediately flying in a small semi-circle. The Princess' eyes turned to her brother's bird. The doors of Midgar groaned open and she glanced a little to see two blond men walking through the gates. One was older with greying hair and the other was obviously young, with spiky hair. She turned her attention back to the hawk.

"Are you sure it will come back to you?" She asked. Vincent laughed.

"Of course he will." He replied. "He knows I'm his Lord and Master." Tifa smirked a little.

" Very well, Lord and Master," She said teasingly. "Go and get him." Vincent looked to see if she was joking but she had a serious face on. With a sigh, he began to walk down the stairs for his bird.

However, the hawk had other ideas and Eric barely had time to look up before it flew onto his arm. He laughed a little and stroked its head.

"What a beautiful bird." He commented. Vincent appeared suddenly and scowled at him.

"That's mine! Give it back boy!" He snapped. Above him, Tifa and Yuffie watched in fascination. Cid turned and rolled his eyes at his son's behaviour. Eric looked Vincent up and down.

"Who are you calling a boy, boy?" He asked mockingly. Vincent snorted.

"I'm the Prince of Midgar and I'll call common men what I please." Eric raised an eyebrow as the bird flapped its wings. In a patronising manner, he leaned over to the bird.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked the creature before he turned to Vincent. "He says I am no common man but a blacksmith. I am tamer of fire and the elements and that is what you should call me." Vincent swallowed unconsciously as Tifa took a breath, her eyes fixed on the blonde-haired person.

In a split second, Vincent went for his sword but before it was even halfway unsheathed, Eric had his weapon at the Prince's throat. Yuffie glanced nervously at Tifa but she kept staring, knowing he wouldn't go through with it. The guards saw the commotion and got out their weapons and it didn't go unnoticed by Eric. Cid sighed and turned to his son.

"Eric, give the Prince back his hawk." Eric frowned a little in disappointment but he did as he was told. He pushed his sword back into his sheath before he moved his arm, allowing the bird to fly onto Vincent's arm. Vincent gave the blacksmith one last glance before he walked away.

Eric turned his attention to the guards when he heard swords being unsheathed. With a smirk, he got his weapon out once more and stood in a battle stance.

"I hoped you wouldn't give up so easily." He smiled and no sooner had the words left his mouth that two of the guards moved forward. Eric walked forward a little before swinging his sword, bringing it in contact with one of the guards. He quickly turned his body in a circle and clashed weapons with the other before he jumped out of the way, making them attack each other. Another guard came up behind him and grabbed his neck but Eric shoved his elbow back hard before swerving and kicking his attacker in the chest. He leapt out of the way of another, landing on the steps. He frowned and glanced up, having the feeling he was being watched.

Tifa immediately averted her eyes and brushed her raven hair back with a look of disinterest on her face. He smirked a little before turning his attention back to the battle. He blocked the attack aimed at his head, and then the one at his body before he pushed down with all his strength, smashing the sword in two on the ground. Th guard looked up in surprise and Eric laughed a little.

"I'll buy you a new one." He assured him patting the guard on the back. Cid rolled his eyes, knowing what Eric was like and what his son called "fun." The guards continued to stare in shock while Tifa had a look of awe painting her features. She wondered who the blacksmith was, she had never met anyone who was brave enough to stand up to the guards. She hoped she would be able to get to know him better so she could understand the fast beating of her heart.

* * *

In the weaponry, Rufus greeted Cid and Eric enthusiastically and glanced at the sacks. Cid slowly untied them and spread the swords out. Rufus whistled slightly as he picked up each one in turn. His eyes fell on a particular shiny one and he grinned at Vincent who was behind him.

"Look at this one." He stated. "It's beautiful." Vincent smiled a little, glancing nervously at Eric. Rufus turned to the other man in the room.

"What do you think Sephiroth?" The silver-haired man jumped lightly at being addressed but he took a breath and replied.

"Yes, it is quite the blade." Cid laughed.

"You have good eyes, all of you. That sword was forged by my son here." Eric stood proudly as his father pointed at him. Rufus nodded towards him.

"Well you know your trade well Eric. I've always said that a good blacksmith would know how to use his weapon."

"I assure you I do." Eric answered, glimpsing at Vincent who looked away immediately. Rufus turned to Cid with a look of distress.

"I need your finest steel straight away." He said. Cid frowned.

"Whatever for?"

"We're going to the Forest of Bahamut. The dragon is awake." Rufus replied grimly. Eric's eyes grew wide at the words. He could not stand dragons.

"Brother let me go with you." Vincent began but Rufus laughed slightly.

"You know my answer Vincent. It would be unwise to put the King and the Prince of Midgar in danger." Vincent opened his mouth to argue but the King threw him a sharp look. Eric took his chance.

"The creature must be stopped. I too ask to join your quest to defeat the dragon."

" That job is for the King's most trusted men." Sephiroth sneered. Eric looked at him with a frown and then at Rufus who just shook his head.

"I'm sorry blacksmith." He sighed. Eric looked down, trying to control his anger. He wanted to go but he knew that Rufus would not relent on this.

* * *

The smithy in Midgar looked like it had barely been used at all but Eric didn't let that stop him. He carried the meteor rock carefully in his arms as he walked to the fire. Slowly he put the rock in and pulled on the bellows. As the meteor began to disappear, he could see Aerith's face in his mind.

**"_I will love you, forever."_**

This sword would be made from the meteor and he would carry it everywhere to remember the night that he met her. And even when he went back to her, after finding out who he really is, he would carry the sword.

"Tamer of fire and the elements." Came a sudden voice. Eric glanced up to see Vincent standing in the doorway. "May I enter?" He asked. Eric smiled a little.

"You may." He replied as he stopped pushing the bellows and used tongs to take the heated metal out. Vincent watched in fascination.

"How do you know when the fire is hot enough?" He asked. Eric placed the metal on the plank and started hammering it into shape.

"It's just the skill." He answered before he glanced up. "What about you? Do you have a craft?" Vincent scoffed at the words.

"I'm a Prince. It would bring dishonour to my brother for me to work." He said. Eric turned back to his work.

"Don't you get bored?"

"All the time! If it wasn't for my sister I'd go crazy!" The Prince exclaimed. Eric nodded a little.

"She's quite a pretty woman." He commented. Vincent smirked.

"All the guards are taken by her but she's not interested." He replied.

"So what kind of man does interest her?" Eric asked. Vincent's smirk grew as he leaned in front of the blacksmith's face.

"Why? Are you taken by her too?" He questioned teasingly. Eric shook his head.

"My heart is elsewhere." He admitted, his mind drifting back to Aerith and he faintly wondered when he would see her again.

* * *

Cid entered the smithy at dawn and was surprised to see Eric was still awake. Eric glanced at him and smiled.

"I've finished." He stated, holding his sword up. Cid walked over and took it from him, testing it. He smiled.

"This is your masterpiece son." He congratulated. "What will you call it?" Eric frowned.

"I don't know, " Eric said scratching his head. "Why?"

"A sword as great as this must have a name." His father urged. Eric slowly took the sword into his fingers and stared at it. It was a huge, thick, and heavy sword but it seemed natural to him. He lifted it above the ground and closed his eyes, trying to think of a name.

"I shall call it the Buster Sword." He said eventually. Cid blinked.

"The Buster Sword? That was the name of the sword of the last King of Nibelheim. It was destroyed in battle. Why did you choose that name?" Eric stared at the metal and shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "It just came to me." Cid raised an eyebrow but said nothing more, instead leaving the smithy. Eric sighed and sheathed his new sword, his mind clouded with more questions that needed to be answered soon.

* * *


	6. Mission of Bahamut

_**Mission of Bahamut**_

* * *

The chocobos warked nervously as a dozen men lined up. Eric walked out of the smithy and stood beside his father with his arms folded. Rufus moved his chocobo to the front and glanced around him with a satisfied look. His eyes turned up and Eric followed them, finding Tifa staring out of the window. Her eyes lingered on Rufus and then moved slowly to Eric, who turned away eventually. Cid sighed.

"Don't stare at the Princess," he lectured. "It's not polite." Eric scoffed at the words.

"I'm not staring." He snapped before his eyes turned up again. She was looking right at him. "She is though." He smiled, gesturing with his head. Cid looked up too. Tifa blushed and averted her eyes quickly.

"To the Forest of Bahamut!" Rufus declared, holding up his new sword. As they passed him, Eric bowed respectfully and in his mind, he was praying for their safe return.

* * *

On the Northern Continent, Aerith sat on her throne with a bored expression as two men lectured her about marriage. Beside her, Elmyra remained silent, listening closely.

"My Lady, you have set tests for your suitors. Such tests are almost an insult to their rank." One of them explained. "These men who ask for your hand are Kings and Princes." The other added.

"And I am a Queen." Aerith replied. "They are equal. So tell them that I shall set a challenge." The men looked at each other and then at her, waiting for her to continue.

"The man who can defeat me in battle will be my husband." The Queen saw Elmyra smirk a little but the men looked stunned.

"But my Lady, no man can hope to achieve such a challenge!" They argued.

"One man will." She answered. "And I will know that man as soon as I see him. You may go."

Realising they couldn't do much more, the two men bowed and left. Elmyra turned to the Queen as soon as the doors shut.

"You're thinking about that man from the night the meteor fell aren't you?" She teased. Aerith smiled at her and sank back into her chair.

"I have thought of him ever since." She replied dreamily. "And I will marry no one else Elmyra, not a King, not a Prince. Not even the Wutaian Emperor himself." Elmyra stood up and tilted her head.

"Do you think he will have the strength to fight you again?" she asked worryingly. Aerith brushed it off with a small laugh.

"He defeated me once, only he shall do so again. The ruin stones do not lie." She replied as she stoked her raven.

* * *

The next morning, the cry of the people awoke Eric and he quickly dressed before heading out of the door. The giant double oak gates opened while people shouted that the King had returned. Eric wrinkled his nose at the smell of blood and he grimaced as he saw Rufus being carried into the city on a stretcher. A high-pitched cry caught his attention and he moved his head to see Tifa running down the stairs, hiking her dress above her feet and falling to her knees beside the stretcher.

The King's eyes were closed and his skin pale and Eric reckoned the townspeople would have been right to assume he was dead. His chest was rising slowly but you had to be close to see it. Sephiroth stepped forward.

"The dragon's hide was impenetrable. Our weapons were useless against Bahamut." He explained in annoyance. Tifa wiped her tears away.

"Take him in." She commanded, standing to allow them access. As she turned to walk up the steps, Eric grabbed her arm.

"He will be avenged my lady!" He said fiercely. Tifa continued to stare at him in a dream-like state as she tried to process what had happened.

"I swear it." Eric added determinedly. Tifa smiled a little and nodded before she walked up the stairs.

Eric watched her leave before he turned to the smithy. He walked over to where his sword was hanging on the wall and harshly grabbed it and putting it in the sheath. The chocobo 'warked' and he smiled at it as he untied the knot in the rope.

"Come on Boy, you're going to help me get to that dragon." He whispered before he mounted it.

* * *

The cave was silent but Eric wasn't fooled as he approached it. He jumped off the chocobo and tied it to a near by tree. He unsheathed his sword and walked slowly towards the entrance. Skulls and bones littered the floor inside but Eric had sworn he would kill the dragon and he wasn't going to break his word. He took a step inside, waiting for a second for his eyes to adapt to the darkness.

"Bahamut!" He cried. Silence was his answer. He tightened his grip on his sword as he looked around. There was no sign of the dragon but he wasn't fooled.

"Bahamut! Come out you worm!" As soon as the words escaped his mouth, a large shadow crept onto the wall beside him. He jumped and separated his legs in a battle stance. The shadow grew bigger as the creature approached.

The lizard appeared at the top of the rock and licked its lips teasingly. Eric gave a fake smile to show his annoyance at the reptile for making him think it was the dragon. However, he couldn't be angry for long as the cave began to shake. He turned his head, his eyes widened slightly as he saw the dragon emerging from a tunnel ahead of him. It's wings were flapping in annoyance and it's eyes narrowed to slits. Eric took a step back and raised his sword.

"That's it." He urged. "Come out." He began to walk away from the tunnel entrance slowly and carefully.

Bahamut emerged, sniffing the air suspiciously and turning its head left and right. The scent of Eric was still fresh in the cave but he couldn't see him. That was until Eric leapt from the boulders above, pushing his sword through the dragon's skin with all his power. The dragon screeched and tossed its body, the force caused Eric to fall from the creature.

He rolled on the ground and looked up in time to see the dragon open it's mouth wide. He didn't need to be a genius to know what it was about to do. He only just managed to roll out of the fire that Bahamut breathed his way. Using the rocks as cover, Eric got to his feet and waited.

Bahamut's head appeared at the side and Eric moved away slightly, hoping the dragon didn't spot him. The creature snarled and attempted to bite him in half, but his head couldn't fit through the gap. Eric sighed in relief but merely a second later, he felt a ripping pain in his right arm and turned to see the dragon's tail swinging forward for another blow. He raised his sword and brought it down, slicing the tail in two. Bahamut shrieked in pain and used what was left of it's tail to toss the blacksmith across the cave.

Eric landed on the ground and rolled over in a small crack in the floor that his body could just fit into. He lay quiet and still as he heard the dragon approach. He watched one foot and then another cross the opening before he leapt up, piercing the dragon's chest and allowing the blood to spill down all over him. Bahamut gave a high-pitched cry and tossed his head from side to side. Eric pushed his sword in further and the dragon gave one last screech before it slumped forward. Eric grasped his sword and ripped it from the dragon before he turned a looked at it. A proud smile found its way upon his lips as the realisation sank in. The threat of the dragon was over.

Bahamut was dead.

* * *


	7. Curses and Celebrations

Abyss: Yeah you're right. I was wondering if anyone else had seen the movie lol.

Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing!

_**Curses and Celebrations**_

* * *

Eric looked around, panting a little from his battle. He looked down at his shoulder and was surprised to see the injury wasn't there anymore. He looked down at the blood that filled the crack. His father had always told him about dragon blood holding magical powers but he had never really believed it, until now. He started stripping his clothes before he lowered himself into the liquid. After he was satisfied it had been absorbed by his skin, he got out and rinsed himself outside at the river.

He walked back inside to get his weapons when he looked around again. A bright light was noticeable from the pathway and it had Eric's curiosity going. He edged forward slowly into a small cave and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was gold everywhere, its glow illuminating the cave. Eric put down his sword and reached out for some.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Came a stern voice. Eric grabbed his sword and turned quickly, finding himself face-to-face with what seemed to be half a dozen spirits.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are people of dusk and twilight. The gold was ours until Bahamut stole it from us. You gave us it back, and for that we thank you." Eric raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered his sword.

"That's all very well but I'm the one who risked my life to kill the dragon. Surely that's worth something."

"It is not worth a single coin of this gold! Not when it comes with a curse!" The spirit replied sternly. Eric turned away and his eyes fell on a ring, sitting on it's own on a small stone. He picked it up and examined it, admiring it's beauty.

"That is the ring of the spirits. Whoever wears it is the owner of the gold." The spirit explained, frowning as Eric slipped it on to his finger.

"It's beautiful." He commented.

"And as deadly as all the other treasure here." Eric rolled his eyes and walked through the ghosts.

"It's going to take more than words to scare me today." He laughed as he walked out of the cave. He was just past the tree next to the entrance when the spirits appeared again.

"I'm warning you. The curse will find your weakness, and threw it, destroy you." He warned before they disappeared once more. Eric barely had time to take in the words when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned and his eyes widened.

The man before him was identical to him, except carrying a spear. He reached for his sword instantly but the imitation ran forwards and shoved his spear at Eric's stomach. The man stared at the blacksmith when no blood came out, and moved again. When it failed a second time, Eric grabbed the spear and flipped the man over. His hand caught on something and when he let go, the man was in his proper form. Eric glared down at the greasy-haired man before glancing at the trinket in his hand. It seemed to be a mask.

"What sorcery is this?" Eric demanded.

"Don't kill me and you can keep it." The man answered.

"What is it?" Eric asked again.

"It allowed me to take your shape!" The man insisted. Eric snorted.

"What would I need that for? I look like me already."

"Yes, but with it…you can take any shape you desire." Eric looked at it again.

"Prove it!"

"Put it on." Eric sighed but obeyed. He looked down at his hands and saw no change. He immediately went for his sword.

"Listen are you trying to…"

"No!" The man cried as Eric unsheathed his sword. "You have to say the magic words. Shadows and vapours all the same! And then think of who it is you want to turn in to." Eric glared but again complied.

"Shadows and vapours, all the same." He whispered, focussing on the man's features. He felt a tingling feeling run through his body and looked down. His hands were different as were his clothes. The man gave a look of disgust.

"You're really ugly." He commented. Eric laughed.

"Well I must look like you." He replied before taking the mask off. Immediately, he was restored to his proper form.

"Are you going to spare me?" The man asked. Eric glanced at him as he pocketed the mask.

"Go." He said. The man leapt to his feet and raced away into the trees.

"Yet another mistake young blacksmith." The spirit sighed. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Who is he?"

"His name is Hojo and he was one of us. But greed took him over and he wanted the gold for himself. Just like you."

"How about a deal?" Eric suggested. "I'll only take half the gold."

"Half the gold. All the gold. It's the same fate." The spirit whispered before he disappeared. Eric stared for a moment.

"It's all mine now." He muttered.

* * *

Midgar was quiet in the aftermath of the recent attempt to kill Bahamut. Tifa had told the Kingdom that Rufus had regained consciousness but he was still very weak. She often stood on the balcony, looking out to the forest of Bahamut, with a worried look on her face.

In the town, Vincent was helping Cid pack some weapons into sacks. The Prince first noticed Eric walk through the doors. The blacksmith was mounted on his chocobo and was pulling a large cart behind it which he had picked up at a nearby house.

"Eric!" Vincent greeted. Cid turned around and put his hands on his hips.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Eric dismounted the chocobo and walked to his father, handing him a small wrapped object. Cid opened it quickly and frowned. Vincent looked curious.

"What is it?" He asked. Eric chuckled.

"What does it look like? It's a dragon's claw!" He replied. Vincent's eyes lit up in awe but Cid didn't seem impressed.

"Huh, you think you can fool your old father." He chuckled. Eric smiled, expecting such news.

"If you don't like it's claw," he began while mounting the cart and throwing the cover off. "How about it's head?" Vincent gasped as he recognised Bahamut's head. Cid stood in shock.

"Eric killed the dragon!" Vincent cried. "Eric killed Bahamut!"

Soon the townspeople were gathering on the steps and around Eric to see for themselves. Tifa appeared on the balcony, her eyes glimmering as they stared at the blacksmith. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw it for herself. She needed to hold onto the wall for support as she continued to stare dreamily.

In the highest room, Sephiroth appeared at the window to look for himself. Rufus looked up at the sound of cheers and shouting before he made his way to the window. He stared in shock at the head of the dragon. Sephiroth leaned over.

"What if he did this to show power?" He whispered as a warning. Rufus laughed and patted his advisor's shoulder.

"He did this for me. Give your suspicious mind a rest, Sephiroth." He commanded jokingly. He turned back to the window.

"People of Midgar!" He announced, causing the town to silence and their stares to turn to the King. "I hereby proclaim Eric the Blacksmith, a hero of Midgar." As soon as the words escaped his lips, the air erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

The night sky was illuminated as fireworks crashed against it. Cheers filled the air as the band started to play and the people began to dance. Tifa emerged from the castle with Yuffie and they glanced at each other before they nodded and pulled down their masks. Tifa walked slowly into the middle of the ground where Eric was dancing and waited. He left the woman and turned to her, outstretching a hand which she took immediately.

"Can I not see your face?" He asked. Tifa laughed but was careful that her voice came out different.

"No! That would spoil everything!" She replied. It was Eric's turn to chuckle as he twirled her around before heading to the drinks stall. Tifa followed behind and watched him drink the water.

"So what does a dragon slayer do now there is no dragons left to slay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Eric swallowed his drink and turned to her.

"Goes back to his smithy and makes more swords." He replied. It was true anyways, he did intend on returning to his smithy before going to Aerith.

"Slay dragons with iron but…win maidens with gold." Tifa said quietly. Eric smiled at her.

"My heart is pledged already." He whispered, almost dreamily. He didn't notice Tifa's smile drop.

"To who?" She asked curiously.

"She's of high status. A royal." He explained. Tifa's heart skipped a beat. Could he be talking about her?

"Maybe she does not know you love her so. All sorts of arrangements might be made for a dragon slayer." Eric laughed slightly. Tifa took a breath.

"Would I know her?"

"No," He said immediately. "She lives in a far off place." He stared across the distance, a small smile itching on his lips before he snapped out of his daze.

"So what about you? Are you married?" He asked, still not recognising her. Tifa sucked in a breathe and shook her head.

"No. If I do marry, it will only be for love." She replied before she turned and walked off. Eric frowned slightly after her but soon forgot about it when another woman asked to dance. He didn't see Sephiroth standing behind the stall and listening to everything Tifa and Eric had said.

* * *


	8. The Three SilverHaired Men

_**The Three Silver-Haired Men**_

* * *

Eric opened his eyes only to blink in confusion. He was not in the smithy with his father but instead, lying on a bed of snow. He stood up, wondering why he wasn't freezing. His blue orbs looked around, widening as they saw a circle of fire ahead of him.

Inside the circle lay a woman, her pink dress hugging her body as her brunette hair acted as a cushion for her to lay on. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were in deep slumber. Eric smiled slightly and walked towards her, ignoring the impossibility of the situation as he walked right through the flames. He knelt next to her, his fingers softly brushing a single curl from her pale face. Slowly, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers, a soft moan escaping him at the touch. It had been weeks since he had last saw her.

Emerald eyes fluttered open, fixing themselves upon his own sapphire orbs. His smile remained as he stroked her face while she sat up. Her own hand travelled to his face, mirroring his touch.

"Are you to come to me at last? Do you finally know who you are?" She asked her voice heavy with longing. Eric sighed softly and lowered his eyes.

"They call me Eric the blacksmith, Eric the dragon slayer and Eric the Hero of Midgar." He replied sadly, a hint of hope hidden behind the words. It was Aerith's turn to smile at him.

"Ah, but these are just titles." She replied wisely. "One honest, one honourable and one honoured. None of these are who you truly are."

"Why does this have to be a dream?" He whispered as he pulled her towards him. She nuzzled herself into his chest and sighed.

"It's the only way I can communicate with you." She replied softly, her eyes closing at the feeling of being close to him. "I will still wait for you." She added. Eric smiled at her and tilted her chin up.

"Hopefully not for much longer." He answered before moving to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Eric awoke properly later that morning and dressed. He laughed to himself as he walked past Cid's room only to find a brunette woman sleeping soundly beside him as they lay under the covers.

He set off for the castle, wanting to thank Rufus for offering to look after the materia for him. However when he entered the room, all he was greeted with were the grim faces of Sephiroth and the King. He looked between them in puzzlement, his blue eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Your Majesty, what's the matter?" He asked. Rufus sighed as he rubbed his forehead. The simple act made Eric even more uneasy as he sat opposite Rufus, awaiting an answer. The King realised this and after a short moment of silence, he locked eyes with the blacksmith.

"Kadaj and his brothers know of your materia." He answered angrily but also with the hint of worry. The blacksmith frowned. He didn't know anything about these men and Rufus could see that from the reaction. He moved his hand from his face and gripped the table instead.

"They go from Kingdom to Kingdom destroying villages and killing innocent people." He explained. "We have had a truce with them for ten years so Midgar has been safe from attacks."

"So what is the trouble?" The dragon slayer questioned.

"Materia." Sephiroth replied coldly. Eric turned to him with a slight glare. The taller man ignored it as he leaned against the stone wall.

"Your materia is what they want. They have declared war on us." Eric's eyes widened as he turned to Rufus for confirmation. A simple nod proved that the words were true. The blacksmith let out an annoyed sigh as he closed his eyes.

"This is my fault." He whispered softly before he looked up with determined eyes. "Let me fight with you." Rufus stared for a moment, checking to see if the blacksmith's eyes could reveal if he meant the words or not. When he was satisfied that Eric truly wanted to fight, he gave a small nod.

* * *

The air was cold as the troops gathered on the grass field. Eric stood next to the King as he watched the silver-haired men's army came to a halt and he couldn't help the slight satisfaction that Rufus' army outnumbered theirs. The last few hectic days sure seemed worth it now anyways. Rufus caught the blacksmith's eyes and smiled slightly as if reading his mind. Their eyes turned to the messenger riding towards them, a large black flag carried in his hand.

"My Kings do not want to fight you." He began, looking at Rufus. The king smirked slightly.

"Since we outnumber you I'd believe that." He replied coldly. The man glared at him but continued.

"They will not harm any of these people if you hand over the dragon's materia." Rufus glanced at Eric and then back at the man.

"You're asking the wrong man." He answered. "If you want the materia, take it up with the dragon slayer." The army erupted in cheers at the title but Eric kept his gaze on the man as he turned and ran back to the silver-haired men. He sighed and turned to Rufus.

"Let me fight the kings Your Majesty. I don't want anymore bloodshed on my account." Rufus looked uncertain but saw the determination in the blacksmith's eyes. He nodded slightly and Eric rode forward. He stopped at a distance at which he could still not quite see the Kings' faces.

"I believe that you want something of mine." He called to them. "Well, you are welcome to try to take it…but you have to fight me first." He warned. He heard the men laugh before the one in the middle tilted his head to the side.

"Big words…for a blacksmith." He teased before his voice became serious. "It takes more than materia to make a man worthy to fight a King."

"And it takes more than a crown for a man to be a King!" Eric cried back. The silver-haired men were stunned and glanced at each other.

That seemed to be the final straw as they dismounted their chocobos and took their weapons. Eric also dismounted and drew his sword. As he turned back to the Kings, his eyes widened as they fell on the one in the middle. Eric narrowed his eyes as a feeling of uneasiness traveled down his spine.

Slowly, his eyes traveled to the left and fell on a man with shorter hair. His frown became deeper as the feeling increased. He moved his eyes to the right, falling on the last brother as he took a step back. Now was not the time to have a strange feeling.

The shorter haired one was the first to attack, bringing his sword down towards Eric's head. The blacksmith countered immediately and quickly swung his weapon to block the double attack by the longer haired brothers. He kicked upwards, and headbutted the smaller longer haired man and quickly blocked the series of attacks on Kadaj. Loz quickly joined in and Eric began to struggle with tiredness. Kadaj punched the blacksmith across the face, causing him to fall to the ground and his sword to fly out of his hands.

"Nobody has won against me and my brothers." He sneered. "Me and my brother always work together." The ringleader sneered.

That last sentence was all he needed to awaken his memory as images flooded his mind.

_Suddenly, a thud caught his ears and he turned his head and gasped as he saw a ladder leaning against the wall. But that wasn't the only thing terrifying the royal heir. It was the fact that a silver haired man was climbing up it, his smirking green eyes fixed on the boy._

_He turned and threw his arms around his father's waist, sobbing uncontrollably_

"_Jessie, you take Cloud and go." The King commanded. _

**Jessie! That was his mother.**

_Jessie took Cloud's hand tightly before she lifted him up, his head resting on her shoulder. For a moment, she hesitated_

"_Zack…"_

**Zack: His father.**

_Another silver-haired man, who had shorter hair than the other, had come up behind Zack, taking advantage of the fact that he was busy with the other._

_the second man plunged his sword into Zack and the scream of pain that ripped from his father's mouth ripped his ears._

_His head was on his mother's shoulder, facing the opposite direction and in the distance he could see his home, his Nibelheim growing further and further away_

**Nibelheim! His father's kingdom, his hometown.**

_another silver-haired man seemed to be the leader of the small group. He looked a lot like the man who had climbed the ladder at the palace except his hair was a little shorter and his face a little paler._

_The whistling sound cut through the air as the arrows flew across the bank, aimed at the three people in the river_

"You are nothing but a slave of Midgar." Kadaj continued. The dragon slayer glared before he shoved the man away with all his force and grabbed his sword. The sudden movement caused Kadaj to jump slightly and the blacksmith took the chance to attack and throw the silver-haired man's weapon to the ground. Loz moved quickly but not as quick as the blonde, who turned and slashed downwards across his chest. Yazoo tried also but the younger man countered and pushed him to the ground, kicking his weapon away.

"I am Cloud, son of Zack and King of Nibelheim!" He cried as he looked at them all.

"You killed my parents but now you are beaten. Your Kingdoms will be divided between Midgar and Nibelheim. I should kill you all for what you did…but that won't give me any satisfaction."

He turned to walk back to where Rufus' army stood, cheering and crying his name. Kadaj snarled and quickly grabbed his weapon, ready to attack Cloud when he had his back turned.

The blonde turned in a split second and drove his sword through Kadaj's chest before roughly pulling it out. He looked at Yazoo, silently daring him to try too. However, the other looked down in surrender and Cloud turned to walk again. Rufus leaned over to Sephiroth.

"I want him tied to the House of Midgar forever." He said. Sephiroth frowned.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Tifa will marry Cloud of Nibelheim." He replied with a smile.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for the long update guys but I was away on holiday for a week so sorry again. The next chapter however, is half written and should be up tomorrow as well as a couple of my other fics, mainly **_Madly Truly Deeply, Spellbound_** and **_Don't Know What You Got_**. I'm busy editing all the chapters I had pre-written for my stories so it took longer than I wanted to update. However, **_Final Destiny _**and **_Together We Stand_** will be updated this week as will **_Click the Switch _**and **_The Darkest Light._** Thanks for being patient. 


	9. The Potion

_**The Potion**_

* * *

The old stone walls still stood proudly, a slight eerie feeling arose as they lay quietly under the moonlight. Cloud's eyes darted around slowly, savouring every second that he had. The courtyard looked much the same as it always had, not even bloodstains or skeletons from those who fell in battle.

He took a sharp breath as he eyes travelled upwards to the highest turret. The image that happened so long ago flooded his mind and he saw himself at eight years old, watching helplessly as the courtyard became crowded with hundreds of men. He sighed softly at the memories not sure if it was such a good thing to remember it all.

Suddenly, a loud squawk caught his attention and he looked up in time to see Aerith's raven fly around in a circle before gliding towards him. He lifted his arm instantly and let the bird perch. He noticed its grey eye become narrower until when he looked deep inside he could see a vision of Aerith, her bowed head lifting slowly as she opened her eyes. He smiled, still in awe of her beauty.

"Aerith, I have found out who I really am. A King. Hopefully worthy of a Queen." Aerith smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling in pride.

"Come to the Northern Continent my love and find out." She replied.

"Soon, for there is a mighty treasure I want to give you." He answered. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh before she looked at him again.

"Cloud, you are the only treasure I wish for." She whispered before her image disappeared and the raven flew off. Cloud kept his smile on his face as he walked out of his old castle courtyard.

* * *

Cloud made his way back to his father's smithy having learned he had moved back while they were fighting the Silver Haired Men. He stopped by the river, a small frown appearing on his face. Something wasn't right. Thinking that Cid was in danger, the newfound King burst into the house and raced up the stairs.

"What the hell is all the racket about?" Cid cried as Cloud entered the room to see his father lying on the bed. Cid gave a small smile followed by a cough. Cloud sat down next to him.

"What's the matter father?" He asked. Cid chuckled a little and closed his eyes.

"You still call me that?" he responded jokingly. "Your real father was a King." Cloud frowned at the words. He hadn't told his father about his identity.

"You knew?" he asked.

"I had my suspicions." Cid replied as he opened his eyes.

"I saw the royal emblem on your clothes and for months after I had found you I heard the rumour that the three silver haired men were looking for the lost prince of Nibelheim."

"But you gave a new name to protect me." Cloud answered slowly. Cid smiled.

"Perhaps that wasn't the only reason." He said honestly. "I never had a wife or children but with you I got a son." Cloud smiled back at him.

"You are still my father." He replied. "You took me in and looked after me. I'll bring my love to Nibelheim with me but you're coming too."

"Ha, I hardly have strength to stand anymore."

"Father?"

"Listen Cloud. You and your Queen from the Northern Continent, you are children of the old age. Together, you must make sure that the old gods live and that this Christian nonsense doesn't spread."

"I promise."

"Could you fetch me a glass of water?" Cid croaked, his eyes closing again. Cloud nodded and went down stairs. When he returned, his father was dead, a small smile on his face.

* * *

The forest was dark as the silver-haired man wandered through looking for Hojo. As if on queue, the greasy-haired man leapt from the branches of a tree and grinned at his son, his crooked teeth yellow with plague.

"What brings you here?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. Sephiroth searched the area suspiciously before his gleaming eyes fell upon Hojo again.

"Cloud knows who he is." He explained. "He will go to his love now."

"What does that matter to me?" Hojo replied with annoyance. Sephiroth gave a snort at the man's ignorance.

"He will take the materia with him." He spat. Hojo's eyes widened in horror. He was so close to having his material back he could not lose it now. He pushed his hair back, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

"Rufus wants him to marry Tifa." The silver-haired man continued, his eyes watching as Hojo gained a small smirk, his red eyes glistening with a plan.

"What if there was a potion were he would suddenly forget his love and find the Princess attractive instead?"

Sephiroth gave a surprised look, even though that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at the question that had such an obvious answer.

"Then the materia stays where it is." He said simply. Hojo nodded and signalled for his son to wait a moment.

He appeared again a second later, his hand carrying a long brown flask. Just as Sephiroth reached to take it, Hojo snapped it back.

"The boy took something from me." He said, causing Sephiroth to raise an eyebrow.

"My magic mask. With it, he can take any shape or form he wishes." The raised brow on the silver-haired man's face edged higher at the words.

"Give it back to me and you shall have the potion."

"No," Sephiroth replied coldly. "I want to know that the potion works before you get your mask. I can find somebody else to make a potion without a bargain." Hojo snarled and thought for a moment.

"Fine." He snapped. "When the potion works, you will give me what is mine, deal?" He questioned. Sephiroth nodded slightly as he took the potion.

"Deal."

* * *

Aerith sighed as she stared out at the ocean as snow fell delicately from the grey skies. Her body was illuminated by a pale torch as she leaned on the window frame. Slowly, her eyes closed.

"Oh my love, so near to my heart and my mind, yet so far from my arms and my body." She whispered longingly.

"How much longer? How much further?" Elmyra looked up from the fireplace and gave the Queen a comfortingly smile.

It would not be long until the King of Nibelheim came to the Northern Continent.

* * *

Tifa enhaled deeply in longing while she sat brushing her hair. Cloud was leaving tomorrow and she knew that it was only the materia keeping him in Midgar. A sudden noise alerted her that she was not alone and she turned to see Sephiroth standing in her doorway.

"Something troubles you Princess." He said gently. Tifa stared for a moment before brushing her hair from her eyes and looking away.

"What do you want?" She asked with a hint of anger. Sephiroth ignored it and stepped into the room.

"You want him to stay don't you?" He continued. The Princess' cheeks turned red and she immediately turned away to avoid further embarrassment.

"That is none of your concern." She hissed, her face still turned.

"You have loved the dragon slayer since you first saw him." She slammed her brush down and glared at him. That was when she noticed that Sephiroth had a flask. She glanced at it curiously before she spoke.

"What does it matter?" She sighed. "As soon as he takes the gold, Cloud will have no reason to stay here." She got to her feet and made to leave the room when Sephiroth gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is a potion." He stated simply, watching the Princess' eyes widen.

"That is no Christian thing." She snapped. "It is the old ways of magic and potions." Sephiroth nodded and smiled, gently placing it in Tifa's hand.

"It will erase Cloud's heart of love for any other woman." Tifa took a step back, her eyes fixed on the flask. Sephiroth mentally smirked. He knew he could manipulate her.

"If it is you who gives him the cup then only you will burn in his heart from that moment on." He saw Tifa stare at the flask a little longer and walked away to leave her to her decision.

* * *

Rufus smiled as his sister entered the room with a tray of three cups and a bottle of wine. She set them down on the mantle piece before pouring wine for Sephiroth and Rufus. As she turned from her brother, the doors opened and Cloud entered.

"Ah, look who it is." Rufus smiled, getting up and shaking Cloud's hand. Cloud grinned and returned the friendly gesture.

"Rufus I am sorry for all the bloodshed that my materia has caused." He said sorrowfully. Rufus shook his head.

"No no no Cloud. If it wasn't for you, much more would have been lost."

"It's over now though. I'm leaving for Nibelheim." Cloud stated. Tifa and Sephiroth glanced at each other nervously before Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"Will you join us in a toast before you leave?" He asked the new found King. Cloud was silent for a moment before he shrugged and nodded.

Tifa walked over to the tray but instead of pouring from the wine bottle, she poured from the flask. She handed the cup to Cloud, staring into his eyes as she fought a blush.

"This is a special wine of Midgar mixed with herbs and spices." She said softly. Cloud smiled gratefully as he took the cup and Rufus raised his glass while the other two men followed suit.

"To Cloud, who came here a blacksmith and leaves a King."

"To Cloud." Everyone said with a smile. Cloud caught the Princess' eyes as he took a sip. Tifa stepped back and tried to control her breathing. Cloud licked his lips at the taste. It was unusual but good.

"Would you make it for me again sometime, only with less cinnamon?" He asked. Tifa took a deep breath and nodded, her voice failing her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sephiroth and Rufus were leaving.

Cloud took another swallow before he frowned at the liquid in the cup. It had become grey and a pair of emerald green eyes could be seen. As he looked closer, he saw her thin face appear, framed by long chestnut hair. The image remained for a moment before the hazy liquid covered it and it returned to its proper colour.

He slowly looked up at Tifa, astounded at how beautiful she looked and how he had never noticed before. She stood silently, hands behind her back in a nervous gesture.

"Where have Rufus and Sephiroth gone?" he asked, noticing their sudden disappearance. Tifa smiled a little, tears appearing in her eyes. She didn't know if the potion had worked or not.

"They left." She whispered. Cloud nodded slightly to show he had heard before he put his cup down.

"Cloud I must tell you something." She said suddenly, knowing this was her only chance to see if it had worked. Cloud turned to her with full attention.

"At the dragon feast, you told a masked woman that you were in love with someone."

"That was you?" He asked with slight amusement. Tifa closed her eyes as a lone tear travelled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be prying and…"

"Please that doesn't matter now." He replied, taking her hand. She opened her eyes and shivered as his hand cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Because I love you."

* * *


	10. To Win A Queen

To Win A Queen

* * *

Her crimson eyes widened at the confession and a small, almost inaudible gasp escaped her soft lips. She watched as if hypnotised as he put down his cup and pulled her head closer to him. Her eyes fluttered closed on instinct as his lips pressed gently against hers. She smiled against him before he pulled away.

"I want to bring you back to Nibelheim with me as my wife." He whispered. Her eyes opened, bright with emotion as a large grin spread across her lips.

"Of course." She replied but suddenly, her smile altered and she lowered her eyes. "But I can only be married if one of my older siblings is. You shall have to speak to Rufus." She explained. Cloud nodded slightly and raised her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I'll speak with him." He assured her.

* * *

To say that the King was speechless at Cloud's request was an understatement. He sat in silence for a couple of minutes before starting to laugh quietly.

"Why Cloud. Of course you can have my sister." He chuckled before Sephiroth interrupted.

"Unfortunately, Rufus must marry before any of his siblings. It is the law of the Kingdom." Cloud turned to Rufus, silently asking about any woman he had his eye on. Rufus sighed.

"The woman I want is a beautiful, courageous Queen, who challenges her suitors to single combat. Nobody has ever won against her." He explained. Cloud smiled politely.

"And who is this challenging woman that you seek?" He asked, intrigued to the way that Rufus painted a description of her.

"Queen Aerith of the Northern Continent." The King replied dreamily. Cloud's eyes widened slightly as the words hit him.

"I met her once." He said without thinking. "I fought her." He continued.

The two other men turned to him but the former blacksmith's eyes were fixed ahead. Rufus leaned over his chair.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Rufus laughed, partly out of nerves.

"I thought she was another murdering Saxon."

"You thought the Queen of the Northern Continent was a **_Saxon_**?" Sephiroth repeated in disbelief.

"What happened?" Rufus prompted. Cloud frowned a little as the memories appeared.

"I…wrestled her down."

"You defeated her?" Sephiroth questioned.

"How did she react?" Rufus pressed. Cloud took a sip of his wine to hide the blush that he knew was fighting to appear. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"She was a little surprised…that's all." The two other men were silent as Cloud sighed softly. Rufus sat down beside him.

"Cloud, I need you to help me win her." He insisted gently. Cloud chuckled.

"Do you not think she'll notice the difference?" He joked.

"Not if you use that magic mask of yours." Sephiroth replied seriously. Cloud's eyes darted to him and he frowned slightly.

"How do you…?" He began before Sephiroth interrupted.

"The King is giving you his only sister. Will you not help him win a Queen for himself?" He continued.

"Think about it Cloud," Rufus pleaded. "If you win Aerith for me, you and Tifa can be married the very same day." Cloud lowered his eyes as he contemplated the situation.

"Alright." He said, barely audibly.

* * *

Tifa followed Cloud down the stairs to the dungeons, shivering because of the cold but also partly out of excitement of what she might see. The blond walked over and opened the large wooden door with a creak. Obediently, Tifa kept behind him as he walked inside. She gasped at all the materia littering the floors and walls like precious jewels.

"I knew what the wagons were carrying." She said breathlessly, turning to her fiancée with wide eyes filled with awe. "But I had no idea it was so much."

"It's for you." He smiled causing her mouth to drop in shock.

"For…me?" She repeated. He grinned wider at her reaction.

"It's a wedding present." He explained before he walked over to her and took her hand. She watched as he pushed a golden ring onto her finger. She recognised it as the one he had taken from Bahamut's cave.

"Wear this ring until I return." He whispered softly. She sighed, her grip tightening on his hand slightly.

"I will." She said softly. "Please bring my brother back safely." She begged. He nodded slightly before he leaned in for a passionate kiss before he left.

* * *

The winds were cold and the sea stormy as they set sail for the Northern Continent. They were making process faster than they originally thought and Rufus was more than pleased with this, knowing it meant he would see his obsession sooner. Right now, the two blondes and Sephiroth were in the cabin eating dinner when one of the crew interrupted.

"Uh, Sir. We have a stowaway."

"Throw him overboard." Rufus replied without looking up. The man rubbed his forehead with a small sigh.

"You may want to see him first." He pressed before another man entered, forcing Vincent through the door. Rufus was immediately on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" He cried. Vincent wrestled out of the grip that held him and glared at his brother.

"I'm sick of being stuck in the castle all day! I want some adventure!"

"What about Tifa? She'll be worried sick about you." Rufus hissed. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Tifa already knows." He replied coldly. Rufus shook his head in annoyance.

"I have half a mind to send you back to Midgar." He yelled but Cloud just chuckled.

"Oh come on Rufus. What boy doesn't crave an adventure once in a while?" he defended the Prince. Vincent smiled gratefully and Rufus sighed, finally giving in.

* * *

Aerith sat by the fire with a bored expression painted all across her face. Elmyra was on the floor in front of her, holding the ruin stones in her hand. She threw them to the ground and studied them. The Queen raised an eyebrow as her maid smiled at her.

"He's coming." She whispered, causing Aerith to sit upright. "Your future husband is coming." Aerith immediately got up and ran to the window where she could see three ships travelling towards the continent. She broke into a smile as a sigh escaped her lips.

"Cloud,"

* * *

"And that is Holy, the greatest God of them all. Can you hear her soft calls?" Cloud asked, watching as Vincent listened in wonder. He smiled slightly, remembering how he and Cid had sat under the stars so often and discussed the Gods.

"They send us signs to let us know what they want us to do." He explained.

"What happens if we read those signs wrong?" Vincent asked softly. Cloud was silent for a moment.

"They make it obvious for who it is for." He replied but that didn't convince Vincent.

"But people make mistakes. So what happens if a sign was mistaken?"

"I…don't know." Cloud answered honestly.

* * *

Aerith held her breath as the doors opened. There he was, the same blond hair, the same deep blue eyes that had captured her heart. She barely paid attention to the other three men accompanying him.

"At last you have found your way to me." She smiled, standing up and allowing her dress to trail across the floor behind her. Cloud noticed the other men giving him a strange look as Aerith continued, walking up close to him.

"The legend of the dragon slayer reaches even here." She explained with a tone of loving admiration.

"You have it wrong, Queen Aerith," Cloud replied quickly. "It is not I who come to challenge you. It's Rufus." He moved his head to indicate Rufus next to him. Elmyra frowned, completely confused. Aerith's eyes flicked to the blonde beside Cloud and then back to him. Rufus cleared his throat.

"My Lady, I have travelled from Midgar to seek your hand." He introduced. Aerith swallowed as she glanced again at Cloud, trying to see if this was some sick joke. However, his eyes gave away nothing leaving her to conclude that it wasn't a joke.

"We will battle with double bladed axes." She answered coldly. "If you win, I will wed you. If I win…it will cost you your life."

"If I cannot make you my wife, then I will die gladly." Rufus said bravely. Cloud glanced at him silently glaring.

"The contest commences in one hour." She whispered, too annoyed and shocked to display any emotion in her words. She sighed as the four bowed and left the room.

* * *

Rufus was alone in the room, sitting uncomfortably on the large red couch. He looked up as Cloud entered, carrying a small silver mask in his hand. He stood instantly, as Cloud put on the mask.

"Shadows and vapours, all the same." He whispered. Rufus' eyes widened as Cloud's form began to change shape until it was exactly like his. Cloud sighed.

"Just stay hidden until it is done." He warned before he left for the battleground. The real Rufus ran to the window, intent on watching the fight.

* * *

Aerith narrowed her eyes slightly as Rufus and the other two men approached. Her eyes scanned around the area before she turned back to the King.

"The dragon slayer does not join you?" She asked with a hint of malice. Rufus ignored it and replied calmly.

"He is already preparing the ship for our return." Aerith stared for a moment, before she called for the weapons in a bored tone. Both were given an axe and a shield and Aerith smirked at Rufus.

"You can still go to Midgar alive." She sneered before she attacked. Rufus blocked the axe with his own but she had already moved to go for the other side. The weapon caught his shield and she continued hitting, hoping to break it. Rufus swerved his body around, bringing his axe against hers once more and pushing her back.

She jumped out of the way and made to attack again. This time, she hit the axe with full force and it smashed to pieces. She moved to attack again but the King rolled out of the way and she cut the ice instead. She turned to him with a glare as the ice gave a creaking sound and broke apart from the main body. Rufus took the time to attack, catching her of guard, and breaking her own shield. She snarled and moved back but the pressure caused the ice to break further apart and she soon fond herself drifting down river alone.

Rufus leapt back onto the mainland and glanced down the water in time to see Aerith stuck in the middle. He ran down the bank, running just a little bit further than where she was and outstretched his hand to her. Despite her wishes, Aerith knew she had no choice but to take it. She jumped onto the little patch of ice beside her, and repeated the movement until she was closer. She reached out her hand for his as she tried to save herself as she came closer and closer to the waterfall.

Just as their hands caught each other, the piece of ice Aerith was on, tumbled over the waterfall, causing her to fall too. A scream fell from her lips as Rufus grabbed tighter and pushed his axe deep into the snow. She grabbed hold of him tightly out of instinct as they hung there for a moment. She could hear the footsteps as everyone came running to their rescue. Rufus helped her up, allowing her to take the hand of one of her bodyguards to help her get back on the land. The King of Midgar followed closely.

For a moment, they stood regaining their breath. Aerith glanced at Elmyra who had a look of complete shock all over her face. The Queen looked down at the ground, trying to process what had happened. Slowly, she raised her head and flicked her hair back as she addressed her people.

"Bow to my future husband the King of Midgar." She voiced breathlessly. "Now the King of the Northern Continent."

* * *


	11. Fighting a Broken Heart

**_Fighting A Broken Heart_**

* * *

She sat as Elmyra threw the stones, the day's events running through her mind. It had taken all her willpower not to cry when Cloud had hardly spoken to her. Elmyra sat straight suddenly, alerting the Queen's attention.

"Look here." She whispered, moving the stones around. "This means a mask or something hidden." She explained, pointing to a stone lying on top of the other. Aerith sat on her knees and bit her fingernail as she took in the information.

"Is that why Cloud doesn't recognise me?" She asked eventually, her desperation evident in her voice. Elmyra sighed and looked over the stones again.

"There is nothing here." She replied sadly.

* * *

Cloud smiled as Rufus handed him a cup of wine. They were sitting with Vincent in the cabin with Sephiroth outside as Rufus wanted to speak to the two other men alone. He put down his cup and grinned at Cloud.

"I want to thank you for helping me get Aerith." He explained. Cloud held up his hand to stop him and slowly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He replied.

"Listen to me." The Midgar King continued. "Vincent is my brother by natural blood but it would honour me if you became our blood brother." Cloud seemed surprised at the suggestion.

He watched as Rufus took a knife and made a gentle clean cut across his palm. He held his wounded hand above the cup and squeezed some blood into it. Vincent did the same with his own blade and both looked at Cloud expectantly. He sighed as Rufus handed him a clean knife and he cut across his palm. However, no blood appeared. The Midgar brothers stared in confusion.

"The dragon's blood made my skin impenetrable." He explained before he looked at each of the royals in turn. "But I guess tonight is a night for trust right?" He added as he reached over his shoulder to where he couldn't reach on that day.

"Well, the only place I can be wounded is here." He continued as he made a small cut and removed the blade to let the blood drip into the cup. Rufus lifted it slowly.

"This cup contains the blood of brothers, the trust of brotherhood. May any man who breaks that trust die dishonoured and cursed." He took a sip and passed it to Cloud, who did the same before passing to Vincent. Nobody noticed that Sephiroth had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

The sun's little warmth did nothing to comfort Tifa as she sat by the Palace window, waiting of any news of Rufus, Vincent and Cloud's return. She wondered whether her brother had even managed to win his Queen or not but she prayed that he had for she knew what happened to the suitors that lost. She sighed softly as she glanced out at the glistening ocean. Immediately, she got to her feet, her eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp of happiness. The three ships were returning at last.

She raced through the crowded streets, struggling through the gathering crowds as she made her way to the harbour where the ships were coming in. Rufus was standing in a victory stance and she felt her breath exhale in relief. He waved at his cheering crowd as he stepped onto land. Cloud and Vincent following close behind. Cloud smiled at her as he walked past, letting her know she could greet her brother before him.

Her eyes turned to the other boat, finally falling on Queen Aerith and she had to admit that she was beautiful. Her long chestnut hair was down and cascading down her slender figure. She could see the slight fear in the Queen's eyes but she reckoned in a new place, she would be frightened too.

Rufus took Aerith's hand and guided her down the path with a look of utter adoration and pride on his face. He stopped halfway with a large grin and held up their entwined hands.

"People of Midgar, I give you your Queen!" he cried. The cheers got louder, if possible and Tifa took her chance to move to the front. She threw her arms around her brother and Rufus laughed as he hugged her back. She smiled at Aerith as she pulled away.

"This is my sister, Tifa." He introduced. She put her arms around Aerith's shoulders in a small hug.

"I'll be a sister to you as well." She smiled when she pulled away and noticed Aerith was looking ahead. She turned and saw Cloud waiting by the steps. Without a word, she ran to him where he greeted her with a passionate kiss. Aerith blinked as she watched the whole scenario. Her eyes followed the two young lovers as they walked up the stairs with starry-eyes and loving smiles. She didn't even think she noticed when Rufus guided her to the castle.

* * *

The cool winter breeze was refreshing as Cloud leaned on the wall. The winter sunlight streaming over the Kingdom caused a sort of relaxing atmosphere as he stared across the land. He did not notice Aerith appear at the door above and stop at the sight of him.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she slowly made her way down the stone steps towards him. As she reached the long stone corridor, he heard her footsteps and looked up. He smiled slightly in politeness but he seemed a little puzzled to her presence.

"Queen Aerith, can I help you?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I waited for you…as I said I would." She replied though her voice held no anger or hate, it was only confusion and hurt. He frowned as he saw tears appearing in her eyes.

"What happened Cloud?" She asked desperately. "Did you find you could not love a Queen as you could a passing stranger?" She tilted her head as she watched his facial expressions show his confusion as he tried to think about it.

"Or was it the materia? It has turned many hearts cold before." She continued. She needed an answer. She needed to know. He looked down at the ground and then back at her.

"I don't know." He replied softly.

"Who will I ask?" She cried. "Why you loved me then and don't love me now?"

"I didn't." He answered simply, thinking of the simplest answer. Aerith was silent for a moment before she shook her head.

"Do not lie to me! You cannot claim that you didn't love me." She said softly as she took a step closer to him. "It was your first time blacksmith, mine as well. Does that mean nothing to you?" Cloud glanced nervously around him.

"I was a boy then…I've matured over the last few months." He explained. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't love her?

"This is what manhood brings?" She sneered as the wind blew her hair back and her eyes narrowed as they looked down at him. "I only wish I had learned this lesson sooner. For hopefully someday I too will remember our love as so little because I will never know joy again until I forget." She said in a broken tone. "Or you remember." She turned on her heel, leaving him in his confusion.

* * *

The church bells rang out across the Kingdom as people gathered for the double royal wedding. Tifa followed Aerith as the Queen was of higher status. As Aerith reached the stairs she stopped, staring at the two grooms standing there. But she couldn't go back on her word and she knew people were getting nervous and staring at her. Slowly she lifted her dress off the ground and climbed the stairs to Rufus.

"King Rufus, do you take Queen Aerith of the Northern Continent to be your wife?" The priest asked. Rufus smiled at the woman next to him.

"I do."

"Do you Queen Aerith of the Northern continent take my King as your husband?" Aerith took a breath as she looked up at the priest. Behind her, Elmyra shook her head slowly, wishing the Queen could see it and take the hint. Cloud and Tifa stared at her, waiting for her response. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and opened her mouth to speak.

"I do." She whispered, barely audible. Elmyra sighed and closed her eyes at the answer.

"Do you Cloud, King of Nibelheim take Tifa to be your wife?"

"I do." He answered, smiling at her.

"Do you Tifa take Cloud to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Husbands, you may kiss your brides." The priest declared. Aerith glanced at how immediately, Cloud and Tifa embraced before she turned to Rufus. She didn't even respond as he pressed his lips against hers. The cheers erupted as the Kingdom embraced their new royalties.

But all Aerith could see was Cloud and Tifa together. She could not understand what had happened to him.

* * *


	12. The Drive of Desperation

_**The Drive of Desperation**_

* * *

The sun was out fully now, warming everyone who was gathered in the courtyard of the palace for the wedding meal. At the top of the yard, by the doors was a long table where six people sat. Sephiroth the first on the left, with Aerith next and then Rufus, Tifa sat next to her brother with Cloud on her right and finally Vincent on the end.

The crowds were cheering as two men started acting out a fight scene. In fact everyone was cheering except Aerith who kept glancing at the way Tifa was feeding Cloud and the way that they were looking at each other. Soon the act finished and everyone clapped. Aerith snapped out of her stare and clapped too, brushing her hair from her face.

She glanced once more, this time catching Tifa's eye. She saw the Princess flinch under the Queen's icy gaze before she turned away. Aerith felt guilty for taking her anger out on Tifa. It wasn't the Princess' fault that Cloud had fallen for her.

Sephiroth stood up and held up a hand for silence. Immediately, the crowds ceased their cheering and the actors moved out of the spotlight.

"This display mirrors Midgar fighting at its best." He explained, grinning at the King.

"Those of us who were privileged enough to travel with King Rufus to the Northern Continent witnessed an incredible use of weaponry and extraordinary skill from him that could only be rivalled by that of the beautiful Queen Aerith here." He cried out.

Aerith forced a smile as clapping arose from the crowds. Rufus grinned admiringly at her but she did all she could to avoid his gaze without being too suspicious. After a moment, Sephiroth continued.

"I doubt anyone could fight in the same way as King Rufus and certainly nobody could defeat Aerith but him."

"Cloud could!" Tifa voiced suddenly. Cloud's eyes widened slightly for a second but quickly gave a slight smile as silence ensued. Aerith leaned across the table so that they held eye contact.

"But Cloud didn't." She said simply before raising an eyebrow.

"Would he like to try?" She asked, watching him as he glanced at Rufus who nodded slightly.

Nobody noticed as Sephiroth glared as she removed her crown and the two stood up.

"What weapons will we use?" He asked politely. Aerith stared at him with a small smile as she replied.

"Two weapons forged from the same ore and have never been crossed."

Cloud's eyes widened, knowing that the "ore" she was referring two was the meteor at which they had first met.

"Your sword," She continued in order to elaborate to everyone else. She moved quickly, grabbing a long silver rod.

"Against my rod."

After a moment, he nodded and took his sword. The two walked around the table and into the middle of the courtyard, their eyes never leaving each other. Aerith smiled. Surely when he beat her, he would remember everything.

The two stood opposite each other, weapons at the ready. Aerith brought her rod across her chest defensively as they continued waiting for one to move.

Fed up, Aerith moved first. Cloud immediately blocked it, and then the attack she aimed at his left leg. Repeatedly, they moved, blocking and attacking with neither one nearly ready to break.

As Aerith moved once more, Cloud used all his strength to bring his sword down, snapping her weapon in half. Rufus flinched slightly and Sephiroth sucked the air through his teeth. Aerith stared at the parts of her weapon that she held in both hands but within a second; she had blocked Cloud's next attack.

Cloud sidestepped and brought his sword once more towards her. This time, she couldn't block it in time and the edge of his blade was by her shoulder. In one quick swing, he could have it at her throat and win the battle. However, he glanced at Rufus, knowing that he couldn't publicly beat Aerith without arousing suspicion.

Aerith whacked the sword away from her before he could move it any further. Her anger fuelled her into landing a series of blows onto him before ducking down and hitting the back of his leg. He yelped in pain, falling to his knees as she grabbed his sword and in the blink of an eye, held it against his throat.

If she had not loved him, she would have killed him for what he had done. She knew that he had planned to lose.

His enchanting blue eyes looked up at her slowly and she found herself lowering the sword. Surely he only lost because he wanted to show how sorry he was for forgetting her and now, he remembered her. Surely that look in his eyes meant something.

"Thank you." He mumbled, bowing his head slightly. "For helping me learn my limits." With a cold frown, she threw the sword to the ground with a clatter and stormed away, holding back her tears as she finally accepted the truth:

Cloud didn't love her anymore.

* * *

She lay on the double bed of Rufus' room, finding that she did not want to be around Cloud at all any longer. She thought longingly back to when they had first met and their promises to each other, and their relationship now. How could he have moved on within a couple of months?

Her thoughts were distracted as she heard the door and saw Rufus walking in the room, throwing a small smile her way. She tensed slightly at the sight of him, knowing exactly why he was directing that look to her. In an attempt to distract him, she frowned.

"He let me win." She hissed, causing Rufus to glance at her as he removed his shoes. He shook his head at her inability to let things go and slowly sat on her bed.

"He probably had bad luck." He insisted. She glared at him.

"I have fought often enough to know a honest defeat and a fair victory." She snapped. He sighed.

"He probably didn't want to go to his wedding bed covered in bruises." He replied. Aerith's eyes turned colder at the words. She didn't want to think about the fact that right now, he was saying promises to Tifa that he had once said to her. Would he break Tifa's heart eventually too?

"You know, you're the only woman that I have ever wanted." Rufus explained, breaking her thoughts again. Her eyes moved to him.

"And you have me." She answered as his hand moved towards her chest.

Just as it was about to rest there, she grabbed his hand with all her strength. Rufus gasped and tried to remove it from her grip as she sat up.

"Or do you?" She asked teasingly.

With a simple movement, she had flipped herself over and flung Rufus off the bed. He landed on the floor, toppling into the chest of drawers that sat in the corner. Aerith rose to her knees with a smirk.

"Can the man who defeated me not survive his own wedding night?" She questioned with a raised brow. Rufus sat up, rubbing his head. He gave a small laugh as he got to his feet.

"Not tonight dear." He begged. "I've had far too much to drink to endure much playful banter."

"The man who defeated me hadn't been drinking." She replied casually.

"What?" Rufus answered with a hint of panic. Aerith tilted her head to the side.

"Then again, maybe you had. A magic potion to give you strength, perhaps?"

"Aerith," He began but she stood up, interrupting him.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." She whispered.

"My strength, is a gift from the God's and it's found in this belt." Rufus glanced at the thin brown belt that she wore on all her outfits, sitting nicely on her hips and hugging her waist.

"Once you've removed it," She continued. "You will find a yielding maiden in your arms."

Almost as soon as she had finished that sentence, Rufus went in for the attack again, trying to reach the belt. Again, she grabbed his hand and with one simple push, had him on the floor.

She moved quickly, turning him over onto his back and sitting on top of him. She grabbed her hair ribbon that was sitting on the cabinet. She bound his hands and feet together tightly, despite his struggling. She smirked as she got up and went to the bed.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled.

"Darling," She said sweetly as he continued to kick about. "I'm trying to sleep." She sighed. With that said, she threw the covers over her head and proceeded to ignore him as she lost herself to dreams of the days before all this.

* * *

Rufus awoke with a sore cheek and blinked as he found himself on the floor, his hands and feet tied together. He turned his head and saw Aerith finishing braiding her hair with a different ribbon.

"Aerith!" He cried. She made no movements to show that she had heard him as she fixed her bangs on her face.

"Please don't let the maids see me like this!" He begged. "Please I'm sorry Aerith! I won't let it happen again!"

Aerith turned to him and silently cut the ribbon that bound him.

"Let that be a lesson to you," She warned coldly. "I may be captive in this hell, but I will **_never_** be your wife!" She walked out of the room in anger.

She was Cloud's and only Cloud's, even if he was in denial; she would love him, forever. As she had said she would.

* * *


	13. Jealousy and Despair

_**Confusion and Jealousy**_

* * *

Vincent sighed as he looked at the dawn arising. He glanced as he heard footsteps approaching and smiled at the raven-haired girl who appeared.

"Hello Vincent," She greeted him, a slightly curious expression on her face as to why he was out here. He turned his gaze to the sky as a large howling could be heard.

"Do you hear that? That is Shiva warning of the cold winter." He explained. Yuffie rolled her eyes and put her hand on his arm.

"Vincent," She said gently. "You don't really believe in all this Cetra nonsense do you?"

"Of course I do." He replied passionately. "Cloud believes in them and he's the greatest hero that Midgar has ever known. I believe in what he does! Don't the old ways fascinate you?"

"No," She answered sternly. "They scare me. The magic and potions in them are frightening and unstoppable. It is a religion for the envious. It's not how we were brought up!" She argued angrily, turning to storm away. Vincent grabbed her arm gently.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered, before bringing his lips against hers.

* * *

Tifa smiled as Cloud rested his head on her shoulder as she brushed her hair. Slowly he kissed her cheek, moving down to her neck

"Rufus is a lucky man," She sighed suddenly. Cloud gave a small, confused sound at the sudden question before replying.

"Not as lucky as I am."

"Don't you think Aerith is beautiful?" Tifa asked, putting her hairbrush down and turning around to face him. Cloud laughed.

"What a question for such a time and place." He answered, taking her hands.

"Cloud, answer me." She begged. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Alright yeah she's beautiful but it's a hard beauty."

"You noticed then?" Tifa whispered, looking down at their joined hands.

"What?"

"Her coldness," She explained. "The angry way she looks at us…I don't think she likes me much." She confessed sadly. Cloud smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe because you won your husband without having to fight him." He smirked. Tifa laughed and gave in to his wishes, letting him place a kiss on her awaiting lips.

* * *

Hojo leaned around the tree at the sound of the Chocobo approaching. Just as he thought, Sephiroth was making his way towards him. He frowned when he did not see the mask in his son's hand. Angrily, he stepped towards the man.

"Where is it?" He hissed, looking around him. Sephiroth kept a small, satisfied smirk lingering on his lips as Hojo continued to moan.

"I stuck to my part of the deal! Where is my mask?" He cried.

"We weren't sure if it worked." Sephiroth replied coolly.

"It worked!" Hojo snapped. "I know it worked! You just want the materia for yourself!"

In a swift movement, Sephiroth unsheathed his sword and stabbed Hojo in the stomach. His smirk turned sadistic as he pushed it in deeper.

"So what if I do?" He sneered before he pulled the blade out slowly and painfully. He watched his father slump to the ground before he mounted his chocobo and set off back to Midgar.

* * *

Cloud entered the room somewhat cautiously, slightly worried and curious as to what Rufus would call him for. He found the King leaning on the fire mantelpiece, a troubled expression written over his face.

"Rufus," Cloud greeted, letting his presence known. Rufus looked relieved to see him and gently put his wine cup down.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Rufus sighed.

"Can I speak openly to you and know that you will not tell anyone else?" He questioned in barely a whisper. Cloud frowned and nodded.

"Of course," he replied. Rufus looked to the floor.

"It's the Queen…she…well, she won't…" He took a deep breath at watching Cloud's confused expression and knew he just had to come out with it.

"Cloud, she won't let me into her bed." He whined softly. Cloud blinked and opened his mouth only to find no words of comfort.

"Rufus…I'm sorry."

"Midgar needs an heir!" He continued frantically. "I must have a son."

"Well, if there was anything I could do I would but…" Cloud began but Rufus interrupted him by holding up his finger.

"There is something." He insisted. "You matched her strength on the Northern Continent but her's isn't even her own. It comes from a Cetra belt that she wears. Now if you could take the belt from her…"

"No Rufus!" Cloud hissed sharply, thinking the King wanted him to sleep with the Queen. "No." Rufus read his expression and rolled his eyes.

"I'm only asking you to remove her belt not substitute for me in…some other way." He answered before taking a step towards the dragon slayer.

"You will not help me when I gave you my only sister in marriage?" He asked in a hurt tone. Cloud looked up at him with slight guilt and Rufus continued.

"The mask worked on the Northern Continent but if you don't use it now then all of that was for nothing." Cloud sighed and looked down at the floor. This wasn't an easy choice.

* * *

Everything was quiet around him, signalling that dusk had fallen and Tifa's soft breathing alerted him that she was asleep. He glanced at her with slight guilt before he rolled out of the bed and took the mask. As he opened his bedroom door, he met Rufus waiting nervously.

"Shadows and Vapours…all the same." Cloud whispered, merging once more into Rufus' form. Rufus nodded slightly before slipping into a hiding place. Cloud waited until he was out of sight before walking to Rufus and Aerith's bedroom.

"Goodnight Your Majesty." Yuffie said as she and a few other maids walked past. He nodded slightly at them before hurrying inside the room. Yuffie and the others continued walking until a soft voice called out to her. Turning, she saw Vincent smiling at her.

You guys go ahead." She said to the girls before walking towards him.

"I have something to tell you," He said seriously. Yuffie giggled.

"I love you too." She moved to kiss him when footsteps caught their attention. Yuffie frowned as she saw Rufus walk towards his bedroom door and listen up to it.

"He just passed this way!" She hissed to Vincent. Rufus stepped away from the door and walked away again.

* * *

Aerith smirked as he entered the room and she remained where she was on the bed. He walked towards the bed, his eyes boring into hers.

"I just want us to be happy," He pleaded. "To be man and wife."

Aerith tilted her head to the side and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, before slowly standing before him.

"Look at you, my King." She whispered, reaching over and stroking his chest teasingly.

"You are a match for me, are you not?" She asked playfully. Quick as lightning, he grabbed her hand with force. Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"My my, his strength returns." She whispered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Strange…how it comes and goes without warning."

He responded by harshly pushing her arms down when she grabbed at his hands. He twisted them around, making them tug at the clippings of her belt at the back. She struggled against him and wiggled her arms, trying to get out of his grip. On her last push, she heard the clippings being undone and blinked as he held her belt in front of her.

"That's what I needed to know." She replied after a moment. She slowly sat down on the bed again, looking up at him softly.

"Now you can be my husband." He seemed to hesitate at her words before he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get rid of this witchery and when I come back, I expect you to be my wife." He ordered before slamming the door.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent watched the other Rufus leave the room, glancing at each other as he walked away. A moment later, another one appeared and Yuffie clutched her head in puzzlement. He lingered outside the door before opening it and entering. Yuffie frowned as the door closed and Vincent turned to her.

"Do you swear to keep this secret?" he asked. She nodded.

"On the Northern Continent, I saw two Rufus' too. When my brother returned from defeating Aerith, it wasn't Rufus who entered…It was Cloud." He continued, staring at her widening eyes.

"And I know it was Cloud who truly defeated her!"

* * *


	14. Confessions of Truth

_**Confessions of Truth**_

* * *

Cloud quietly returned to his room and jumped back when he found Tifa standing by the window with her arms folded. His blue eyes scanned the room nervously.

"Where were you?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Cloud lowered his eyes and tried to avoid the question.

"What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and you weren't there," She answered, standing and walking towards him.

"I couldn't get to sleep without you so I waited." Her eyes drifted to where his hands disappeared behind his back. Slowly she frowned up at him.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" He replied a little to quickly. Her raised brow showed how much she believed him.

"Show me," She commanded. With a defeated sigh, Cloud moved his hands and revealed Aerith's belt. Tifa frowned and looked between her husband and the object.

"Why do you have a woman's belt?" She questioned suspiciously.

"It's not how it looks!" Cloud began but Tifa turned her head away and gave a bitter laugh.

"We've only been married one day!" She screamed. Cloud winced slightly before putting the belt down.

"Tifa I swear I still remain your true and faithful husband." He whispered.

"Rufus needed me to do it."

"What did my brother need you to do?"

"He needed help," Cloud replied, not wanting to give away too much.

"What kind of help did he need that would take you from your bed at this hour?" She answered angrily.

"And what kind of help requires you to remove a woman's belt?"

"If I told you," Cloud sighed. "I would be breaking a vow of the utmost secrecy!" Tifa folded her arms and raised a brow.

"Break it!"

* * *

The guards glanced at each other as Tifa and her maids made their way to the steps of the Church. Tifa smiled cheerfully at them before frowning slightly when the doors did not open.

"Open the doors for us please." She ordered. One of the guards took a nervous breath before answering.

"We cannot Lady Tifa."

"Cannot?" Tifa repeated. "Why not?"

"We have orders from Queen Aerith not to let anyone pass until she has finished. At that moment, Tifa turned to see Aerith and her maids walking up the stairs. She glared slightly at the Queen before stepping in her path.

"Aerith how dare you order the doors of the Church closed to me? I am the King's sister."

"And I am his wife," Aerith replied coldly. "It's only right that I enter before lesser royals."

"How dare you refer to my husband as a lesser royal?" Tifa snarled. Aerith rolled her eyes and she walked past.

"He even introduced himself on the Northern Continent as Rufus' servant." She answered simply.

"Well he proved he was better when he defeated you last night!" Tifa called with a smirk. Aerith stopped at the doors before turning back to the Princess who was standing there smugly.

"What?" The Queen asked.

"Cloud defeated you last night when he took your belt." Tifa answered.

"You insult the Queen with these lies?" Aerith hissed.

"Oh so first I am a servant's wife and now I am a liar?" Tifa laughed before opening her cloak.

"Do you recognise this?" She asked in amusement. Aerith's eyes widened as she saw her belt sitting on Tifa's hips.

"Who gave you that?" She whispered in shock.

"My husband." Tifa replied in a simple tone. "Do you believe me now?"

Aerith blinked, unable to process the information. Tifa walked up the steps so that she was right in front of her. Beside her, Yuffie glanced at Aerith before looking to the ground, feeling guilty for knowing this already.

"And it was also my husband who defeated you on the Northern Continent." She added out of spite. Aerith looked to the ground, her breathing quickening as she tried to think of a comeback.

"It surprises me how you couldn't tell," The Princess hissed before walking into the Church with her maids close behind.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at Rufus who was sitting with his face shielded by his hand. The news of Tifa's outburst had spread quickly and Rufus was trying to think of a way to explain everything. Slowly, the silver-haired man slipped into the seat beside the King and took a deep breath.

"My King," He began slowly, making sure he got the King's attention.

"Cloud helped to kill the dragon, it's true but what other use has he made of it?" Rufus frowned at the man before him. He really didn't have time to try and understand Sephiroth.

"You've heard the people praise him more than you," Sephiroth continued.

"Now he has your sister's hand in marriage he has a legitimate claim to the throne. What is he planning next? Your downfall?" Rufus scowled.

"You told me that protecting the materia would bring nothing but good!" He snarled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Even if Aerith gets a child by you my lord," Sephiroth explained coolly.

"The villagers will spread the news that it is really Cloud's bastard." Rufus sighed and pushed his hair back, trying to think of someway to clear the mess.

"After the hunt, I'll order him to Nibelheim. He can live the rest of his life there."

"It's not enough!" Came a harsh voice. The men looked up to see Aerith standing by the door with her eyes narrowed and arms folded.

"My Queen," Rufus greeted as he and Sephiroth stood in respect. Aerith glanced at them before walking forwards.

"You may not care if people brand you a coward and weak. But what about me?" She snarled.

"I have been betrayed by the dragon slayer and by you. I am the Queen of the Northern Continent and Midgar. I will not be dishonoured."

"What will you have me do?" Rufus asked softly.

"It's simple," She replied in her cold tone. "Cloud must die." Rufus paled at the words.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said.

"But he's my friend…my blood brother! I can't just have him killed!"

Aerith blinked to show her disinterest before locking eyes with the King.

"Either you kill him," She warned. "Or I kill myself."

With that, she turned and walked out of the room. Sephiroth glanced at Rufus who was staring at the door where the Queen had disappeared.

"Perhaps Cloud's fate could come accidentally at the hunt tomorrow?" He suggested. Rufus rubbed his forehead and gave a bitter laugh.

"You know as well as I that Cloud is invincible!" he answered in annoyance. Sephiroth smirked and made his eyes level with the King.

"And you know as well as I that he is not."

* * *

"I just don't understand how you could reveal my most intimate secret!" Cloud cried. "And your brothers!" He turned to where Tifa was sitting on the bed, her head bowed and body shaking with tears.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered. "I have this terrible feeling that something awful is going to happen and we will be parted." She explained. Cloud frowned and sat next to her.

"Soon all this will be over." He cooed. "I'll put orders for the materia to be put on the ship for our journey to Nibelheim and we'll sail out tomorrow."

"Can't it be done any sooner?" She begged. Cloud smiled.

"We can't go letting your brother think we bear him ill will." He argued gently. Tifa sighed and leaned against him as the sun began to set.

Tifa smiled as Cloud mounted his chocobo and lifted her hand to give a farewell. She watched him return it as if in slow motion and she frowned as she felt that horrible feeling creep back into her body. The men departed and the gates closed after them.

With a sigh, she turned to go back in the castle when her eyes fell upon Aerith's window. She lowered her eyes as she entered the castle and went to Aerith's door.

"Aerith? Are you there?" She asked softly but there was no reply.

"Please, Queen Aerith, this bitterness between us has to stop." She pleaded before looking down at her hands where she held the belt she had undone.

"I have something of yours which I must return."

As she said the words, she heard footsteps approaching and the door opened to reveal Elmyra. The woman moved her head to signal that the Princess may enter, which Tifa did without hesitation. Aerith emerged from behind a curtain and her gaze fell to the belt in Tifa's hand.

"Indeed you have something that is rightfully mine," She snapped, glaring at Tifa.

"But it is far too late for you to return it." She snatched the object from the brunette before her, startling Tifa.

"Christians think much of forgiveness." Aerith sighed. "Do not look for such in me."

"I don't." Tifa replied quickly and honestly.

"But I want to say how sorry I am for how I acted towards you outside the Church. I was jealous…and when I thought of what seemed to be happening I couldn't bare it." She explained, lowering her gaze in shame.

Aerith watched her and felt slightly sorry for her. She turned her gaze to the window before walking towards it.

"Once I loved a man who I thought the Gods themselves had sent to me," She said.

Tifa looked up, frowning in confusion of the change in subject but listened as Aerith continued.

"I loved the whole world, because he was in it. Long we were parted but…I could bare it. Because I knew he would return one day." She continued, her voice started to break with emotion.

"But when we met again, it was as if his heart had been wiped clean,"

Tifa's eyes widened as she caught the words that were breaking through the Queen's tears.

"I loved him as I had. But he did not love me. We were strangers. Where as before, we were…lovers." Tifa gasped.

"Cloud?" She asked, though dreading the answer. Aerith turned to her, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Cloud," She replied softly before returning her gaze to the window and harshly wiping her tears away.

"Aerith, I've done you a terrible wrong!" Tifa cried. Aerith rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Let us speak no more about the Church." She sighed.

"I do not speak about the Church I speak about something far worse!" Aerith stopped and turned to her.

"What are you talking about? You have done me no other great harm."

Tifa licked her lips, keeping her gaze upon the floor for a second before meeting Aerith's.

"Once I loved a man, who did not love me." She began, watching as Aerith's eyes widened.

"And I could not bare it for all the world was dark without him. So when Sephiroth came to me with an unholy thing, that would vanish all previous loves and put me there instead," She explained, her own tears falling.

"I blinded myself to what was right and gave that man the potion to drink!" Aerith's mouth opened to say something, but no words came out.

"It was Sephiroth's magic." Tifa sobbed uncontrolably, deliberatly avoiding Aerith's gaze.

"Cloud didn't know and even if he did he could do nothing against it. That is my great sin against you. And him. And I will pay for it for the rest of my life!"

Aerith didn't wait to hear anymore, instead running out of the room, hoping to catch the men who went on the hunt before something happened to Cloud.

* * *


	15. When All Is Done

_**When all is Done**_

* * *

Rufus glanced sharply at Sephiroth as the silver-haired man approached and propped his large sword against the tree. His green eyes met Rufus' and Sephiroth slowly shook his head, showing that Cloud was still alive. Rufus kept his face the same until Cloud appeared, at the campfire with a large boar on his shoulders. Cloud laughed at the pile of carcasses as he placed his own there.

"I see I'm not the only one who got lucky." He grinned at the King. Rufus made a half-smile back before raising his glass.

"Well done. Care to join us in a toast?" He asked. Cloud rubbed his hands and nodded in reply.

"I'll wash the blood off first." He said, holding up his dirty hands. Rufus nodded as the blonde ran to the forest towards the river. Sephiroth once again met his eyes and, with the slight approving nod of the King, grabbed the large sword before following the younger man.

Cloud climbed over the rocks and slid down the path until he landed by the crystal waters. He placed his hands in the cool liquid, rubbing them together to clean the blood off. He closed his eyes as he started washing his face, unaware that Sephiroth was creeping towards him.

* * *

Aerith burst through the double doors and ran down the steps into the courtyard. She turned around desperately. Trying to figure out how she could reach the hunting party and save Cloud. As she moved her head to face the doors, she felt her heart clench painfully and dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"What have I done?" She whispered, hands hugging her chest desperately.

* * *

Sephiroth smirked as Cloud crouched before him, oblivious to his presence. As the blonde washed his face, Sephiroth took another step closer before driving his sword through Cloud's shoulder, his only weak spot. The dragon-slayer gave an blood-curling cry of pain, turning to see who had attacked him. His blue eyes narrowed as they flashed with agony and he attempted to climb the rock to reach the silver-haired man. Sephiroth remained calm and still, watching as Cloud's strength left him and he slipped down the rocks.

Cloud gave a breath as he tried to block out the pain, tried to will his body to live. He heard Sephiroth's footsteps walking away but he could not find the strength to stand or even crawl anymore. He frowned as images flashed in his mind, voices echoing in his head.

* * *

"_You're the Queen of the Northern Continent?"_

"_Does it make a difference?"_

"_No, not to how I feel about you."_

"_Good, because no matter what happens, I will love you forever."_

* * *

"_Are you infatuated with my sister too?"_

"_My heart is already pledged."_

* * *

"_Would I know her?"_

"_No, she lives far away."_

* * *

"_I will bring my love to Nibelheim with me."_

* * *

Cloud's eyes slowly closed as the words 'my love' kept echoing repeatedly. A picture of Tifa appeared in his mind but slowly, her black hair turned brown, her crimson eyes became green.

'_my love'_

"Aerith," He whispered in his last breath.

* * *

Sephiroth returned to camp, where the men were gathered around the campfire. He walked over, standing behind Rufus and Vincent.

"Is Cloud not back? We should leave before dark." He said. Vincent looked around him before putting his cup down.

"I'll go and get him." He replied, running down the path that he had seen Cloud use. He did not notice Rufus' nervous swallow nor the glance his brother threw at the silver-haired man.

He ran down the path to the river, calling Cloud's name. When there was no answer, he quickened his pace to the rocks where he saw the blonde lying motionless in a pool of blood.

"Cloud!" The Prince cried, sliding down to kneel next to the dead man. Vincent looked around him in a panic

"Help!" He called frantically. "Help!" Soon the men from the camp were racing towards him, thinking he was being attacked. When they saw Cloud lying next to the Prince, the men crowded around him, trying to revive him and heal him. But soon they had to accept, Cloud was dead.

* * *

Tifa jumped as Vincent's hawk entered the room and immediately clutched her chest to calm her pounding heart. She could faintly hear the doors of the courtyard opening and she ran to her window. Her eyes widened and she let out a choked gasp as she saw Cloud's body being carried in on a stretcher. She turned and ran down the stairs, bursting out of the doors and throwing herself next to him.

"Cloud!" She wailed hopelessly, clutching his hand in hers. Rufus cleared his throat.

"An ambush." He explained. "Saxons." Tifa looked up, catching Vincent's confused glance at his brother. She also noticed Sephiroth do the same.

"Murderer." She hissed.

"What?" He replied after a moment. "Why would I kill the man who has done so much for Midgar?"

"Envy," She answered in a cold tone. "And greed! You wanted the materia for yourself!"

She took her hand away from Cloud's, bringing her other to roughly remove the ring that Cloud had given her. The one that determined the owner of the materia.

"Take it!" She yelled, throwing it to the ground next to the feet. Sephiroth and Rufus glanced down at the same time, before reaching for it. Rufus grabbed it just before the silver-haired man.

"You!" He cried. "You tricked me! You wanted the materia for yourself!"

"We planned it together!" Sephiroth argued, unsheathing his sword as Rufus took his.

Vincent stepped back, a look of horror crossing his features. Tifa remained where she was, looking at Cloud's face instead of the two men who had caused her loved one's death.

Sephiroth struck first, aiming for the King's head. Rufus blocked it, pushing the sword around until he could attack Sephiroth. But he too blocked. Vincent ran forward with a few other men to hold the pair back.

"You bastard!" Rufus hissed. Sephiroth struggled against the four men holding him.

"Don't act so innocent! You had just as much to do with it as me!" With one last struggle, he freed himself from the men and lunged forward, stabbing Rufus through the stomach. Vincent tried to hold the older man up as he fell from the attack but Rufus soon went limp in his arms.

"He killed the King! Kill him!" He ordered as Sephiroth took the ring from Rufus.

"All those who ally themselves with me will be granted materia from the treasure room!" The silver-haired man cried out. The guards who had stepped forward to attck him stopped at the proposal and immediately turned so that they were guarding Sephiroth.

"And finally, you shall be betrayed." Came the voice of the Queen.

"As he betrayed me."

Aerith stepped out from the doors, dressed in her fighting outfit and her staff in hand.

"Sephiroth, face the fate that my Gods have given you." She warned.

"Your Gods are dead." He replied coldly.

She merely raised an eyebrow at the words as guards approached her. She swung her staff out, blocking attacks from both men. She stepped to the left, swinging her weapon into the back of one of the men's legs before taking his sword and stabbing him. She blocked the attack from the other, swinging around to attack his leg.

Her eyes fell on Sephiroth as the other guards fled. He immediately readied his sword. Tifa looked up slowly, watching the Queen fight with awe.

Sephiroth attacked first with a powerful blow, which Aerith blocked. She swung the sword out to the left but he blocked causing her to go to the right. Again, she was blocked. She took a step back, ducking from his attack to her head.

She took the chance to cut his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. With the last of her strength, she brought the sword up above his neck and Tifa closed her eyes, turning away as she heard the thud of a large object, knowing exactly what Aerith had done.

Aerith took a breath, dropping the sword as she did so. Her gaze turned to where Cloud lay and then to the ground. Without another word, she walked back inside the castle, knowing what she would have to do.

* * *


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Tifa stared at Cloud's body, as it lay on the stretcher, ready to be placed on his ship. The head of Bahamut was placed on the stem and the ship loaded with his materia. She had arranged a funeral to be done in the old Cetra ways, for that is what Cloud had believed in. She was going to ask Aerith to do the ceremony, since she had the same belief but the Queen had not been seen since she had killed Sephiroth.

Slowly, Tifa placed her ring on Cloud's finger as a tear from her eyes fell on his face.

"Take this back to the twilight spirits." She whispered. "Be free from their curse." She stepped back as four men took an end of the stretcher and placed it on the boat. The archers fired their flaming arrows, igniting the boat as it glided across the river. The place was silent as they watched the boat erupt in flames.

"Look, it's my hawk!" Vincent cried, pointing to the bird that flew over the sinking boat.

All eyes turned to it and through the flames, they saw a figure stand up. Her long pink dress and flowing chestnut hair made it obvious who it was. Over the roaring fires, they heard her unsheathe Cloud's sword. Yuffie closed her eyes, turning into Vincent's shoulder as parents shielded their children's eyes. Tifa watched as the Queen thrust the sword through her stomach and went limp on Cloud's body.

"My Lady! Are you going to let her die on your love?" A woman cried. Tifa took a moment to answer.

"He was never my love."

Vincent watched the boat began to disappear, the head of Bahamut the last thing to show.

"Today, the old God's live again." He whispered. Yuffie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Vincent." She replied, staring at the water.

"Today, the old Gods die with them."

* * *

Fin

A.N: Phew! That's another fic done! I'm working my butt off here lol. Thanks to all the reviewers of this fic. I am glad you liked it! And thanks to all the readers who didn't review too!

Sorry it took so long, my brothers are back and they needed on the computer, I had homework, work and been trying to write a couple of one-shots that should be up by tomorrow, hopefully.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
